Family is Everything
by Kowaba
Summary: One shots with Natsu being a dad. Sometimes he can handle himself pretty well, but that's only when it's necessary. But with his children, the future is in safe hands.
1. The Ties that Bind Us (Ultear)

**_A/N:_** **Well guys this was an idea that came to me out of nowhere. I've been meaning to do a story involving Ultear for a while now but wanted to have a fresh new idea that I could bring to the table. I hope you enjoy it!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Slight OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Magnolia, Thursday April 27, x799_**

It was raining pretty hard, all one could see for a few feet ahead of them were sheets of water falling down in front of them. It had been like this for a few hours now. Many predicted a harsh storm was coming but at this point, they began to think something worse was on the horizon. Due to this thought, many had closed their shops for the day and stayed in doors.

But the ones in Magnolia weren't the only ones affected. The cold rain reached far out into the forest, hitting as far as Natsu's house, flooding the area around it. No one was able to traverse the path which was the only sure fire way back to Magnolia so they were as good as stuck there. Besides, who would want to walk out into the freezing, dreary weather when they could just stay in doors? Sure maybe a few of the Fairy Tail guild members had managed to swim their way to the guildhall but it would seem the Dragneel household would not be able to make it today.

But that did not mean all was well within the household. In fact, the air was pretty thick inside the house. On the porch, Mirajane desperately hugged her husband, crying into the crook of his neck to muffle her ragged sobs of distress.

"Shh..." Natsu tried to comfort her by stroking her hair, something he knew she always appreciated, "sweetie, she didn't mean anything by it!"

Mirajane continued to cry, only pulling away for a brief second to answer him. "Still! I just wanted things to continue like they were!" She sobbed. Mirajane absolutely dreaded this day, even if she did know that it would come sooner or later.

Natsu held her tighter. "Mira... we both knew this day would come eventually!" The pink haired man said softly, looking at the falling rain and coupling it with Mira's tears. Both made him extremely upset.

"I know! I just didn't expect it to happen so fast!" She sniffed, trying to find comfort in his smell.

Natsu just kept looking out into the rain, letting Mira calm herself down.

Inside the house, leaning on the glass door to look at the two, Gray Fullbuster ran a hand through his hair. "God," he whispered to himself, "I can only imagine how hard this is for her." He pitied Mira, she had always tried to connect with her step daughter but it would seem the girl's natural personality came from her mother, causing her relationship with Mira to be a little distant.

He was over at the house for the day, since before the rain started, because he had to drop off one of Mirajane's cooking pots that Juvia borrowed. But when the rain started, they all insisted they stay for lunch at least, they didn't want him to catch a cold after all. So you can imagine how awkward he felt right now and just wished he had left despite their protest.

"Uncle Gray!" His faux niece called to him, "you're tea is going to get cold!" She warned.

Doing his best to put on a smile, Gray turned around and looked into the living room. At a small kiddie table sat a plethora of stuffed animals and fake dishes and cups. The only living, breathing humans at the table were Lisanna and Ume. Lisanna had spent the night so that's why she was there but now she stayed and had convinced Gray to stay and help her with Ume. The youngest Strauss pitied her sister as well, but now it was up to her to get Ume to see what was wrong.

Ume's personality was quite unique when compared to her other guild mates. She had her mother's brain, Natsu's devotion, but she also inherited the old Natsu's utter cluelessness towards other's feelings. Not to mention her mother's inquisitive and deceptive nature. But that wasn't all she got from her mother, she also shared the same appearance as her. Ume was practically a carbon copy of her mother, right down to her hair and eyes.

"Yes, hurry up Gray!" Lisanna urged him to come back. To get through to Ume, she needed Ume's favorite uncle. "These crumpets are delicious, Ume!" She gushed.

Ume just looked at her with her blazing red eyes. "They're just regular biscuits, Aunt Lisanna!" She said, completely destroying Lisanna's enthusiasm.

Gray shook his head as he took his place at a small pink, plastic chair next to a teddy bear. Normally Gray wouldn't be caught dead doing this for any other child, but Ume was very dear to him. "Can I have some tea?" He asked, deciding to play along for now.

Ume nodded her head excitedly, happy to have Gray come around. "Yes you may Uncle Gray! But I would suggest you eat your crumpet, Teddy Bonkers has been eyeing it ever since we sat down," she warned.

Raising an eyebrow, Gray looked at the stuffed bear. "Just try it Bobo," he growled before blinking and realizing he just threatened an inanimate object. Maybe he was getting a little too into this. Deciding to tackle the elephant in the room, Gray looked at Lisanna and gestured for her to start things off.

"*cough* ahem, Ume?" Lisanna called to grab her attention. "W-What made you ask Mira who your 'real mom' is?" Lisanna scrambled her words, very unsure of how to approach this topic.

Ume took a sip of her tea and hummed. "Well, because me and Mira look nothing alike." Lisanna winced a little when she heard Ume call Mira 'Mira' when only yesterday she called her 'mom'. "We don't even act alike."

Gray nodded his head. ' _Ah, so it seems that her mom's personality broke past the nature barrier. I guess it is true that people are not affected by their surroundings and will always have a predestined personality. I was hoping Mira could of at least molded the girl a little differently..._ ' he thought to himself.

"But you can see that what you said hurt her, right?" Gray asked, hoping that Ume knew what she just said weighed heavily on Mira's heart. If all goes to plan, then Gray would definitely ensure that Ume doesn't live a life of regret like her mother did.

Ume looked at Gray, not even fazed. "I guess," she shrugged.

' _Dammit!_ ' Gray cursed in his mind, looking at Lisanna who seemingly shared the same thought. ' _She's already starting to grow cold, this isn't good!'_

"Ume," Lisanna stepped up to the proverbial plate, "Mira loves you very much, like you are her own daughter. So can you imagine what it must feel like to be a mom and have your own daughter ask if she was adopted?"

"But I'm not adopted! Papa is still my dad!" Ume stated.

"And how do you know that?" Gray asked a bit quicker than he probably should have.

Ume put a hand over her small heart, "I just do. I feel it in my heart. But with Mira, I just don't have the same feeling in my heart. I love Mira, but I don't know if it's as much as I would love my real mom," the child of Natsu said.

Lisanna nodded, understanding her reasoning. She knew how it was to feel one's family in their heart. "While that is true, that really hurts Mira. She likes to think that you two really are mother and daughter."

"So Mira likes pretending that we're related by blood?" Ume asked.

"Yeah," Gray nodded curtly, "she does."

Ume tilted her head to the side, "why though?"

Lisanna clasped both of her hands around her tiny teacup, "well, she's grown very attached to you. After all, she has raised you along with Natsu since you were a baby. She used to change your diapers, rock you to sleep, read you bedtime stories, and even fed you. To her, you really are her daughter."

"I agree," Gray chimed in, "she was so happy once her and Natsu got married that she showed you around the guild like a trophy!"

"The guild..." Ume looked down, the wheels turning in her head to come up with a no doubt brilliant deduction. "The guild... they know I'm not related to Mira, don't they? And they didn't tell me..." the small girl said.

Lisanna and Gray shared a concerned look with each other, completely stunned that this little girl of only eight years old was able to find that out.

Not really sure how to answer the question, Lisanna let Gray be blunt. "Y-Yes... but the-"

"Gray," Natsu's voice called out to him as he opened the front door and walked Mira in. "Help Mira to the couch, I'll take Ume from here." He offered.

Gray quickly got up and nodded, completely willing to let Natsu fulfill his duty of being a father. He shuffled over to the still sniffling Mira and helped her over to the couch on the adjacent side of the living room. Lisanna excused herself from the faux tea party and went to take care of her sister.

"Ume," Natsu called out to her, "come out here with me. I wanna talk to you."

By no means was he mad. Since the days of him running around being a Mage in Fairy Tail, before being a father, Natsu would've been very blunt and rude. But now, having experienced the extra years of parenthood, he has mellowed out quite a lot and has learned to hold his tongue to learn more about a situation. His appearance has caught up with his personality as well, he got taller, his body got broader, his spiky hair began to lay down a little more and his features got sharper. Not to mention the scruff he had building on his chin.

"Sure Papa!" Ume said as she scooted the chair out from beneath her and ran outside after her father. When she opened the door, she saw her father leaning on one of the wooden posts that held the ceiling up, staring out into the rain. "What did you want to talk to me about, Papa?"

Natsu set his hand on her shoulder when she stood near him. "So, you figured out that Mira isn't your real mom?" Natsu asked the obvious. Getting a nod from Ume, he continued. "But do you know who your real mom is?" He looked down at her.

"No, I haven't heard her name. No one at the guild has talked about her but Uncle Gray seems to know something by the way he looks at me sometimes. It's like I remind him of someone." Ume spoke with knowledge that betrayed her years.

' _Damn,_ ' Natsu whistled in his head, ' _she's definitely got quite the head on her shoulders. She catches on quick._ '

"You're real mother's name is Ultear Milkovich," Natsu revealed.

Ume's eyes sparked with realization. Natsu was a bit miffed by just how much she resembled her mother, Ume's eyes almost haunted him at some points. "Ultear Milkovich? That name sounds familiar... I think I've heard Meredy and Mr. Jellal say it a few times before. And come to think of it, Uncle Gray has said something about a woman named Ur Milkovich."

Natsu's eyes widened. ' _Wow, she's very perceptive. If we don't watch it, she could prove to be very dangerous..._ '

"Ur Milkovich is your grandmother, she trained Gray and Lyon when they were about your age," Natsu told her. "Kinda makes you want to learn which magic you're adept to, doesn't it?" He smirked. It's been a while, but he's sure he still has an expert hold on his **Fire Dragon Slayer** magic.

"Oh, I've already learned which magic I like, Uncle Gray taught me the basics of his **Ice Make**!" Ume said, holding out her hands and let a chilling frost coat her small fingers, not affecting her in the slightest.

"What? When?" Natsu grumbled.

"A couple of weeks ago when I asked him!" Ume chirped. "He's a surprisingly good teacher."

Natsu just crossed his arms and mumbled to himself. "Well I guess it's alright. After all, ice magic does run in the Milkovich bloodline. I guess I just have to get used to you using ice." Natsu would've preferred for her to take on his magic but he wouldn't blame her, if that was what she wanted then he wouldn't argue.

"Mom was an **Ice Make** user?" Ume asked in awe, eager to learn more about her birth mother.

"Well, in secret she was," Natsu stated, "but her main magic was something called **Arc of Time** which allowed her to control the time of certain objects. Perhaps we'll see if they have a few tombs left if you're interested in learning it," he proposed.

"Wow..." Ume said, completely awed by the sheer power her mom held at her finger tips. "You think I could learn that time magic?"

Natsu chuckled. "Of course, you are her daughter after all, not to mention you also have Dragneel blood running through your veins." He smirked as he snapped his fingers to ignite a small flame, watching it flicker in the air.

Ume watched the flame in her father's hand intently, a bit weary of it which was expected of a young child. "How come you don't go on missions anymore dad?"

"Because I want to stick with my family of course," he looked at her with a warm smile, "You're too young to accompany me on a mission and Mira works the bar so someone has to watch you. But I kinda like taking it easy and not constantly fighting." That was perhaps the only time Natsu has ever lied to his daughter. In truth, he misses going on missions with his friends but for him, blood family always comes first.

Ume nodded, completely seeing through his lie. "Alright... but... if mom was *sniff* still here, do you think she would've gone with us on missions?" She asked hopefully.

Natsu shook his head sadly and crouched down to eye level with his daughter. "No Une, we probably wouldn't have. You see, Ultear was being chased after by the Council."

"Was she a bad person!?" Ume gasped.

"No! Well, a few years before you were born she was, but she changed. Ultear made some mistakes and lived the rest of her short life in regret because of it. She did her best to stop crime and to stop people from making the same mistakes she did but had to do it while constantly looking over her shoulder." The older Dragneel stated.

Ume nodded. "So... she was like an undercover agent? Having to sneak around for justice?"

Natsu sweat dropped a little. "Yeah, sure I guess..." he scratched the back of his head. Taking one last look out at the rain, Natsu pushed off the post and made to go back inside, "if that answers everything, I'm gonna go check back with Mi-"

"But Papa," she grabbed his hand and led him over to the porch swing where they sat down, "I still have a lot of questions."

"Alright," Natsu sighed, patting his legs, "what else do you want to know?" He asked, prepared to give her any answer that she wanted.

"How'd you and mom meet?" Ume asked.

"Oh that's an easy one! I thought you'd ask harder questions!" Natsu laughed, "I first laid eyes on your mother during a council meeting when they arrested Erza as a coverup for something even bigger. At first we didn't say much but, as you have probably guessed, that changed." Natsu told her.

Ume nodded. "Okay... what did you do together on your first date?" She asked.

"Another easy one, huh? Well she used her status as a pseudo celebrity to get us reservations at some fancy restaurant, but that didn't matter, I don't even remember the name of it," he said honestly. It was true he didn't remember the name of the restaurant but he did remember what happened after when Ultear gave him a tour of her office and then they... well you get the idea.

Cupping her chin with her fingers, Ume tried to think of a really hard question, it soon hit her. "Aha! I think I got one that will really stump you Papa!" Ume declared.

"Oh really? Well then, bring it on!" Natsu smirked.

"What made you marry Mira after mom died?" She asked, curious as to what made Ultear and Mira so similar.

"Woah..." Natsu's eyes widened. He honestly didn't expect such a deep question from his adorable little daughter, "that is a tough one..."

Ume nudged him with her small elbow. "Well?" She asked expectingly.

Natsu coughed into his fist. "Well this one will have a much longer explanation so buckle up..." he grunted. "Well, it all started when..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Flashback to a few weeks after Ultear's death***

Natsu sighed for the millionth time as he danced the doll in front of a three month old Ume who didn't look very amused. He was scared to death that he might upset her again so in order to avoid a crying baby, he tried to keep all of his attention on her. Of course, he was able to see his surroundings through peripheral vision and saw that most of the guild's members have left, which was understandable considering it was nearly eleven o'clock at night.

Many had worried about Natsu, telling him to go home not just for his sake but Ume's. But he couldn't, he couldn't sleep at night and the cold loneliness of being alone was almost too much to bear. He might as well stay at the guild for as long as it's open.

The few people who were close to Ultear all grieved at the short little burial they held for her but he took it hardest. How couldn't he? He was not even twenty and he was already a father without the mother. This wasn't like any other trial before, this was life changing. Many people told him that he couldn't handle a child and that Ume would be better off at an orphanage but he wouldn't be able to live with himself for giving away the last tie to Ultear he had.

Gray, Lucy, Erza, and many more eventually agreed with him and offered to help him in any way they could. Everyone understood that Natsu would no longer be able to go on jobs so many brought him home cooked meals and simple easy bake stuff that even he could make. Bisca and Alzack even showed him all the best baby stores to shop at as well as give him some of Asuka's old clothes.

This lightened the burden a little but that was only in public. When he was alone he just couldn't keep up the facade and broke down. He wasn't complete without Ultear. Sure their relationship was a bit strained from the years of secrecy and the fact that she had his baby without even trying to tell him about it, but he could get over that with time. When he was first introduced to Ume, he looked at her with pride and hope. Pride that he and Ultear could make something so beautiful and hope that this child meant they could finally try to live like a normal family.

And then Crocus happened...

Resting his chin on the table, Natsu closed his eyes. "Uh..." he was very tired. However, despite how tired he was, he could never sleep. Not after he failed.

Ume kicked her feet in her basket, wanting her father's attention again.

"What do you want?" Natsu grumbled, looking at his daughter with tired eyes. "Well? What is it?" He didn't know why he was expecting an answer from her but he was. He was just looking for some distraction.

The light tapping of heels across a wooden floor grabbed his attention. "And how is my favorite father and daughter duo doing?" Mira smiled sadly, heartbroken to see Natsu in such a sorry state. To her, he looked like a mess and probably hasn't slept in weeks.

Natsu picked his head up to look at her. "Hey Mira, what's up?" He tried to smile but couldn't muster the energy to do so.

Offering her best attempt at a fake giggle, Mira took a seat next to him. "I'm doing fine, but I'm more worried about you. How are you holding up?" She questioned.

"I'm doing my best... it's just hard you know? I remember how we both were when we thought Lisanna died but this... this is different. This hurts so much more!" Natsu explained.

Mira nodded her head, understanding what he was going through. She may have not lost her lover and was forced to raise their child all alone, but she still lost one of the only family members she had left when Lisanna went to Edolas. Sniffing, Mira hugged the poor pink man, "I'm so sorry Natsu, I'm so sorry," she whimpered.

For once in a long time, Natsu melted into the embrace of a woman who was not Ultear. He didn't know what it was, but he felt that right now, Mira was the only one who understood him right now. He wrapped his arms around her and didn't let go.

Whether he knew it or not, Mira felt and heard his restrained sobs as they held each other. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the little child of Natsu and Ultear, wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket. "Shh," she patted him on the back. "It's okay, let it all out, I'm here for you," she comforted him.

Natsu only allowed himself to release all of his pent up emotions for just a few minutes longer. He had to stay strong. He couldn't just let his emotions run wild like that.

Pulling his head up, Natsu sniffed and rubbed his nose. "Ugh, I'm sorry Mira. I didn't mean to-"

Mira put her finger to his lips to stop him. "Shh, it's alright Natsu, I know how it feels. So please don't hesitate to come to me if you need a shoulder to cry on, alright?" She asked him with a soft smile.

Natsu nodded his head and let out a sheepish laugh and a small blush dusted his cheeks. "I-I will," he stuttered which she found absolutely adorable. Not comfortable with the cute smile Mira was giving him, Natsu looked at Ume. "*cough* so Mira, I don't think I've introduced you to her yet. Mira, this is Ume Dragneel. Ume, this is Mirajane Strauss." He introduced them.

Mira laughed melodically as she waved at the cute little baby. "Hiya there Ume!" She greeted.

Ume started to giggle at the white haired woman, completely enamored with this new person. Natsu looked at Mira with widened eyes. "Wow, she hasn't done that with any other girl. She hated Lucy and Erza and Meredy, the only person she did like was... Ultear..." Natsu spoke in a hushed tone.

"Well I guess that's a good sign," Mira put her hand on his shoulder. For reasons unbeknownst to even herself, Mira felt her heart flutter when she heard that, she was one of the only women Natsu's kid liked? That was quite an honor. But as soon as she caught a peek at the clock, she sighed. "Well, looks like it's closing time already..." she sighed.

"Ah, I see," Natsu said as he got up out of the booth. "I should probably take Ume home, she needs some sleep."

Mira watched as he picked up Ume's basket and began to walk towards the door, seeing him leave all pitiful and sad like that spurred her into action. "Wait! Natsu!" She ran to catch up to him. "W-Where is Ume sleeping, I'm just curious is all..." she smiled sheepishly as a blush covered her face.

"Oh... right now she's just sleeping in my bed with me, Gray bought a crib but I don't know how to put the damn thing together," Natsu informed her.

Grabbing onto his free hand with both of her smaller hands, Mira leaned close to him. "Well, if you want, you can stick around for ten more minutes while I close up and I can help you put the crib together?" She offered.

Natsu smiled, he could stave off the loneliness for just a little bit longer. "That's a great idea Mira!" She blushed when he grabbed her hand.

 ***Flashback End***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And that's what started our relationship. A week or two later we started dating and a few months later we tied the knot. And I have to say, I've been happy ever since," Natsu smiled contently as he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back into the swing.

Ume was looking down in her lap, mulling over something in her small head. "So Mira helped you get over mom's death?" She asked.

"That's right, without Mira, I don't think you and me could've made it this far," Natsu said honestly. It was true, without Mira, Natsu would've given up long ago.

With a steady breath, Ume got up off of the swing and made her way inside. Curious, Natsu got up and followed her into the house where he watched her go up to the still sniffling Mira who was talking to Gray and Lisanna.

"A-Are you guys okay?" Mira asked, more worried about them than her own well being. To her and the other's surprise, Ume didn't day a word and just hugged Mira tightly. On instinct Mira hugged the little girl back without question.

"I'm sorry... Mommy..." Ume apologized as she stuffed her face into Mira's stomach. Mira's heart melted when she heard her long time daughter figure call her 'mommy'. Lisanna and Gray smiled as they watched the two lock in their loving embrace. They knew the minor conflict would resolve itself and they were so glad it resolved as peacefully as this, not to mention it was heartwarming. It almost made Gray want to have a kid himself.

"I love you too sweetie," Mira sniffed as she held Ume tightly, glad to have her daughter back. All Mira wanted was for Ume to love her like a mom and now, she had that. Mirajane Strauss was officially the happiest woman in the world.

"Oh..." Natsu sniffed. "I'm a big sucker for happy endings! Come here you two!" He shouted as he joined in on the hug, eclipsing his two favorite girls and nearly crushing them. Lisanna and Gray immediately began to try and pry Natsu off in fear that he was crushing them, which he technically was, but he persisted. Ume and Mira laughed and giggled at Natsu's lovingness.

"Get off!" Gray said, "you're crushing them!"

"Natsu! They need air!" Lisanna said.

"Ugh fine! Geez, it's so hard to love people around here..." relenting, Natsu pouted as he released the two girls but Ume and Mirajane still hugged.

Ume's tiny arms were secured around Mira's body, trying to express her love and adoration through not only words, but body language. "I'm sorry mommy, can you forgive me?" She asked.

"Oh sweetie!" Mira said, nearly crushing Ume with a bone crushing hug of her own, "I've already forgiven you! It was bound to happen at some point but I'm glad you forgive me for lying to you, I won't ever do it again!" She promised.

"No, I don't blame you for lying. You raised me like your own daughter, you were my mother and you still are, but more importantly, you helped Papa and for that, I'll always love you," Ume said. Shedding a few tears of joy, Mira released Ume to go get some tissues to clean herself up.

Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna awed at the two, glad they not only made up but made their relationship so much stronger. Now nothing could come in between the two. About to go to Mira, Natsu happened to look out the window and saw that the rain had just stopped.

"Well would you look at that," Lisanna whistled, "the rain finally stopped."

Gray got up off of the couch and stretched. "Well since that's finally cleared up, I guess I can finally get out of here," he stated.

Hearing that her uncle was about to leave, Ume jumped off of the couch. "Wait! Uncle Gray! Can I come spend the night over at your house again?" She bounced up and down in excitement.

Gray just shrugged. "Sure, I'm sure Juvia wouldn't mind. But only if Natsu and Mira agree," just after he said that, he got a nod from Natsu and Mira called out to tell him that was fine, "well then I guess we can go, let's go then," he said as he began to walk out the door.

Lisanna chased after them, "oh! I should see if Juvia needs any help putting on that new bedspread!" She remembered to which Gray sighed as he felt a hole form in his wallet from yet another change in decorations.

Natsu laughed as he stood in the doorway, watching his former rival, his best friend, and his daughter walk back to Magnolia. Mira soon joined him and stood beside him, happier than ever before, save for when they got married. "Well, looks like we got rid of Gray," Natsu joked.

Mira nodded. "Yeah, but I was hoping to have a tea party with Ume..." Mirajane sniffed. Natsu sighed, not sure whether she was serious or just messing with him. But that gave him a rather great idea.

"Mira..." he spoke out, snaking his arm around her shoulder, "I was thinking, what if we had another little kid running around here?" He proposed.

Mira's eyes widened. "You mean..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, a real blood daughter of your own. I'm sure Ume would enjoy another brother or sister running around here with her," Natsu laughed.

Taking his hand in hers, Mira nodded excitedly. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Natsu," she hugged him. "I love you so much," she told him.

Natsu hugged her back. "I love you too Mira, I love you too."

 ** _The End_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **So this was a little oneshot I cooked up in order to fill both the Ultear gap and the Mirajane gap in my life right now, I hoped you guys liked it as well.**


	2. Valkyrie's Time (Dimaria)

**Valkyrie's Time**

 ** _A/N:_** **enter... DARK KOWABA! Dun Dunn Dunnnn! Haha yes, it was only a matter of time before I came up with this dark and tragic story! Now let us begin, in a story where Natsu turned his back on Fairy Tail.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Slight OOC and gore. Not to mention it's pretty sad.**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _6 Years Ago_**

 _"Dammit! You bastard... how could you turn your back on family!" Gray spat, clutching his gushing wound as his consciousness began to fade. With blurry vision and slow, ragged movements, Gray slowly pushed his upper body up in Natsu's direction. "You knew you couldn't beat me one on one, that's why you had her help you!" He shouted, throwing his pointer finger in the direction of another woman who was also on the battlefield._

 _Dimaria, who was wiping her hands free of the blood of Gray's allies, scoffed at him as she finished making the pile of corpses. "Only a weak man who has been defeated will make such an outrageous claim. Pay him no mind Natsu, he's on his last breath anyways." She glared at the Ice Make Wizard._

 _Gray nearly fell apart when he say what the blonde had done to his fellow Fairy Tail members. His friends, his comrades, his families. They had killed them all. Whoever was able to cling to their fading life was quickly hunted down and dispatched by the Spriggan 12. And Natsu was the cause of all this, if he hadn't switched teams this never would've happened. All this ruin and pain was because of him._

 _"I can't believe you..." Gray said with tear filled eyes and trembling lips, not taking his eyes off of the numerous piles of bodies. "They were your friends Natsu, your family! And you killed them! Slaughtered them like animals!" He began to weep. "To think at one point... I actually called you my br- ah!" He coughed up blood as Dimaria's sword quickly found its way through his back and out his chest._

 _Natsu, with a stoic face, looked at Dimaria. "Why did you kill him? He was still speaking!" He said._

 _Dimaria just waved him off as she walked next to him and leaned on him. "The damn fool was just prattling on about friends and family," she snorted. "Didn't he realize by now that I'm all the family you'll ever need?" She finished with a sultry look. Her eyes her half lidded and her smile was nothing short of seductive. She gently took his face into her hands and began to lean in for a kiss. "Killing all these week idiots has gotten me really horny... promise me you'll help me take care of it." Dimaria spoke softly._

 _Natsu just went completely slack as she crashed her soft, welcoming lips onto his. Since she liked being the dominant one in the relationship, Dimaria took full advantage of Natsu's utter obedience with glee. Natsu closed his eyes and so did she, the kiss took them far away from this place. It was only when they needed air did they pull away from each other and a small string of saliva connected their lips._

 _"I hope you aren't pushing yourself too far..." Natsu whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a loving embrace._

 _The blonde warrior just chuckled and patted him on the head. "Have no fear darling, no harm will come to our unborn child. I am protecting this token of our love far more than any other living being." She proclaimed._

 _Natsu was about to comment, but a pained groan interrupted the two. Looking over at the moving object on the floor, it surprised Natsu to see that Lucy was still, in fact, alive and was currently crawling over to her dead comrades._

 _"G-Gray..." she sobbed as she saw him lying lifelessly on the floor. "Erza... where's Erza?" The blonde Celestial Mage asked next._

 _Dimaria laughed haughtily as she walked over to the crawling blonde. "Oh ho ho, you're Lucy Heartfilia, aren't you?" She asked rhetorically. "I know because a few of my male coworkers have expressed their lust for you many times. I wonder... should I present you to them as a token of good will?" She laughed when Lucy pleaded for mercy._

 _"P-Please! Stop this!" She begged._

 _"Not a chance sweetie," Dimaria gave her a cold smirk before stomping on her head, effectively ending the life of Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu got one last look at the cold, dead eyes of his once best friend. But then the world started to grow darker..._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The Present**_

"Ahhhh!" Natsu hollered as his upper body jolted up out of his bed. His body was sore and covered in sweat from the nightmare. His chest rose up and down rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. When Natsu grabbed a handful of his bedsheets, he felt the soft, cooling silk fill his palm. That was when he remembered where he was.

Bedsheets rustled next to him and he looked to his left to see his wife and love rise next to him. "What's wrong?" She asked softly as she wrapped her arm around Natsu and held him close.

Natsu just blinked as the side of his face was pressed into his wife's soft, naked chest, this was one of the few moments where he wished his lover would wear clothes to bed. Looking up, Natsu stared into Dimaria's eyes. "Nothing, just a dream. Let's go back to bed before we wake Dante." Natsu whispered as he tried to free himself of his wife's grasp.

Dimaria didn't let him escape. "No, we're not going to sleep until you tell me what your dream was about. Either you tell me or I'll get Brandi to shrink you so I can crush you..." she threatened. Natsu chuckled hollowly as he knew she was not joking.

"Geez, I can't keep secrets from you, can I?" He asked as he wrapped his own arm around her waist.

"Nope!" Dimaria laughed as she pulled on one of his cheeks teasingly. "Now tell your beautiful wife what's wrong."

Natsu sighed deeply and his shoulders slumped. "I... I had a dream where we... killed all the members of Fairy Tail..." he revealed. Initially he did not want to tell Dimaria as his allegiance now allied with her and Zeref, so he had no idea how she would react.

"Oh..." Dimaria said as she pulled her arms back from around him which sent him into caution mode, since he had no idea how she would react, he had to be on full alert to ensure his safety. Fortunately for him, Dimaria didn't seem too bothered by it and she gently slid out of bed and wrapped herself in a loose, gold silk robe. Natsu felt claustrophobic being surrounded in all this silk and gold, but he stomached it for the sake of his wife as Dimaria proffered to surround herself in things related to victory.

"We didn't kill them, you know that because we defeated them together. You stopped me from killing them and instead had me imprison them. We can go to the dungeons tomorrow if you wish to confirm it." She spoke as if she was speaking to a subordinate.

"Are mad?" Natsu asked timidly, still clearly worried.

Dimaria turned back around to look at him and smiled brilliantly. "Not at all, I'm just a bit miffed that you're worrying about this right now, six years after that happened. But if you want to go down there tomorrow, I'll take you... on one condition of course." Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Natsu rose an eyebrow in question. "What do you want...?" He asked.

Dimaria slowly began to crawl onto the bed with a seductive look, her loose robe bearing her generous chest as she crawled towards him. "I want you to-"

 _Creeeeaaaak!_

The door to their bedroom slowly opened and a small silhouette came halfway through the door. "Mom? Dad?" A small, scared voice called out into the darkness.

"Dante," Dimaria spoke out, still on her hands and knees approaching Natsu. "Go back to bed, your father and I are busy." She commanded.

"But mom! I'm scared!" The poor boy whined, not wanting to go back to the black abyss of darkness that was his room. "I don't want to be alone."

Natsu was about to get up and comfort his son but was stopped when Dimaria got up first. The buxom blonde groaned as she got up and approached her child. She now towered over the smaller blonde with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. "Dante, go back to your room and face your fears, I will not stand to have my child accept defeat. Don't let them scare you."

Dante trembled under his mother's powerful gaze. She was always like this when he was afraid. She was normally a decent mother but when he was either scared or defeated at anything, she'd scold him. Dimaria truly was a winner to the core.

"Mom..." he tried to say but she wasn't having any of it.

"Go to your room, I won't say it again." She growled and peered down at him, looking down her nose at him.

Natsu just looked at his own flesh and blood son and decided to act. "Dimaria, please, be nicer to him. It's normal for kids to be afraid of the dark. I'm sure you were even afraid of the dark." He jested.

Dimaria's cold look shifted to one of mirth and scoffed at the notion. "Bullshit, when I was young, I was the most powerful being in my village."

"Not everyone can make a deal with gods ya know..." he joked as he stepped in between the two and took his son by the shoulder. "Come Dante, I'll make sure the big, scary monsters don't get you."

"Dad!" Dante whined. "They're not monsters! I'm not three!"

Dimaria just huffed and went to sit down at the foot of her grand bed. She loved those two very much but she would prefer that they listen to her more, it was quite annoying for her to be cast aside while they bond. The mother only wished for her son to grow up strong and not be babied by his father. That was why she wanted to have Natsu give her another child, hopefully one that would bring honor and victory to her family.

"Well it looks like there's no use and going back to bed... it's only three in the morning..." she whined as she hopped into bed and turned on her bedside lamp. She might as well finish that damn book Brandish got her for Christmas otherwise she'd never hear the end of it from the green haired woman. "To think I could've been getting laid right now..." she grumbled.

 ** _Zeref's Alvarez Castle, Wednesday 10:49 a.m._**

"No running Dante," Dimaria chided as she held hands with her husband, walking down the long corridor that led to the dungeons where a handful of mages from Fiore were held.

It seemed that his mother's words never reached his eyes as the boy kept running down the stone passage way, his father's scarf flapping in the wind. "Hurry up! I want to see the guards and their giant swords!" He laughed.

Natsu smirked at his son's eagerness. He wasn't the least bit discomforted by the fact that he was going to see his former allies chained away in prison cells. It's not like he didn't try to get them to come over to his side, but they refused. They made their choice and so did he, they just happened to make the wrong choice. That's why he had new friends and family now.

He looked over at Dimaria who was shaking her head at the boy's excitement. "That boy..." she grumbled.

"Relax Mari," Natsu smiled, "he's just excited, let the kid have fun."

"I know, I just wish he would take this seriously, does he not understand that this isn't a fun place to be? That this is where the losers end up?" She asked.

"Well maybe he just doesn't believe in losing," Natsu said sagely.

Dimaria rolled her eyes, "oh please. There's only two types of people in this world: winners and losers. Natsu, are family is a family of winners. Never forget that." She told him.

Natsu just chose to stay silent, not bothering to try and argue with Dimaria's narrow minded logic. He found out a long time ago that even if you win, you could still lose everything.

It wasn't long until the two caught up with their child who was nearly harassing the guard with his questions. "Dimaria-sama!" They saluted.

Seeing the two guards at the gate salute and respect her, Dimaria perked up a little from being acknowledged for her excellence. "At ease. Just direct us to the cells of the Fairy Tail prisoners." She commanded.

The guard on the left nodded. "Prisoners Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Lisanna and Elfman Strauss, and Cana Alberona are being held in Sub-level B4. Laxus Dreyar is in Sub-level B6 and Erza Scarlet is currently with Belserion-sama in the torture chamber."

Dimaria nodded her thanks. "Thank you, now please make sure that whenever you see a child running down from now on, tell them that this isn't a playground." She scolded.

"Hai Dimaria-sama!" They saluted.

The blonde woman just shook her head and grasped Natsu's hand again to lead him to the floor where his old guild was being held. Natsu also nodded to the guards who respectfully bowed as the brother of the emperor walked off. Natsu may not have really acknowledged it, but he was technically a prince of Alvarez, making Dimaria a princess.

It did not take the three long before they arrived at the stone cells of the once mighty and powerful mages. Maybe at one time they were strong and honorable, but here they were just gutter rats, clinging to the last breath as they struggled to survive.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" Dimaria mocked with a smirk as she walked down the stone hallway, looking into the cells to see the Fairy Tail mages. "You all look pitiful, absolutely pitiful. Not to mention you create the most horrendous stench I've smelt in years!" She bellowed with laughter, mocking the poor souls.

Natsu also passed the cells, looking in them to see the dirty, ragged faces of his former friends. He held onto his son's hand as they walked, but stopped when they came across a certain cell. The cell of Lisanna Strauss.

"N-Natsu..." she croaked out as she saw her childhood friend. She leaned over against the bars and held onto them tightly. "It's been so long... why are you here?" She asked softly, her voice dry from the lack of water.

Natsu crouched down and gently cupped her face. "I needed to make sure of something, that's it." He said rather coldly.

Tears began to well in her eyes. "W-What... what happened to you Natsu?" She choked. "What happened? You used to be a good man, but then..." her eyes turned to the blonde haired, brown eyed boy known as Dante Dragneel. "You had him and everything changed!" She wept.

Natsu stood up and backed away from the cell bars, holding his son close. Dimaria soon made her way over to their cell and crouched down next to Lisanna.

"Listen snowflake," Dimaria said cockily. "Dry those tears, they're not doing you any good. Natsu made his decision and now look, he's the one that's free and you're the one that's locked up. You should've joined when you had the chance and maybe you'd be free like us."

Lisanna threw her hands up to her face as she began to sob uncontrollably. "Where's my sister? Where's Mirajane?" She asked.

Dimaria cupped her chin in thought. "Mirajane Strauss? Hmm... I think I remember seeing her be passed around by some guards a few nights ago... or was that Jenny Realight? Oh yeah, now I remember, it was Jenny who got a train ran on them by guards. Mirajane was married off to some foreign noble." Dimaria said. "But don't worry, at least she had the brains to shut up and go with it so now she's loving a life of luxury."

And with that, the family moved down a few more cells. Natsu didn't even bother trying to antagonize Gray. The man went silent the minute he was thrown in prison, which was nearly six years ago. Most prisoners have started a rumor that his tongue was cut out but Natsu knew that wasn't true.

Natsu's final destination was the cell of Lucy Heartfilia. Dimaria walked ahead so she alone stood in front of the steel bars, smirking victoriously as she stood there with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Sup bitch!" The standing blonde greeted. "Have the strength to respond today? If so, I'd be glad to beat it out of you!" Dimaria threatened.

Lucy just groaned weakly as she struggled to get back on the bench on the far wall. "You..." she couldn't even finish her insult as she began to cough violently. When she looked back at Dimaria and saw that her husband and son had joined her. "Natsu..." she spar, showing her disgust.

"Need any help?" Natsu asked in a mono tone, clearly not going to help her.

"Dad?" Dante pulled on his vest. "Why do all of these prisoners know your name?" He asked.

Instead of Natsu answering his question, Dimaria crouched down next to her son and put her hand on his shoulder. "You see Dante, this is the place where losers end up. This woman used to be friends with your father but betrayed him to stay on the losing side. This scum doesn't have what it takes to be a winner." She instructed.

"Oh..." Dante awed as his mother parted onto him her guidance. "So if we win, we can live in a big castle like Uncle Zeref?" He asked.

Dimaria smirked. "Precisely, I have to admit you're catching on fast. And you know what? I dare say your father and I are the biggest winners, you know why? We put all these people in here. That is what makes us winners."

When Dante looked up at Natsu, the pink haired father just nodded. "Sometimes you do crazy things for love."

Gray, who was in the cell next to Lucy's, just scoffed and spat on the ground behind Natsu's foot, unbeknownst to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Alright, that's enough for today's outing. Let's let the losers get their beauty sleep." Dimaria chuckled.

Natsu smirked as he took a step back, unknowingly stepping onto the liquid shot from Gray's mouth, causing him to slip in surprise. Dimaria and Dante rushed to reach out and grab Natsu as he fell but sadly they weren't fast enough.

"Natsu/Dad!" They shouted in unison.

Natsu just fell like a feather, feeling weightless in the air. When he thought he hit the ground, he didn't. He just kept falling as his world turned back. The last thing he saw were the faces of his loving family.

The world went dark.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A Bar in Crocus During the Grand Magic Games_**

"Umm, can I have my hand back?" Dimaria asked as she looked at Natsu who stood there like a stone with her hand still clasped in his.

Natsu began to blink rapidly as he felt his heart rate regulate and his consciousness returned. ' _What the hell? What was that!?_ ' He asked himself in his head. One minute he was meeting this nice girl and then all of a sudden, he was way into the future talking about events he had no idea about. Just what happened? Why did he have a vision of his possible future?

And why was it so grim? What does he do to make his fate travel down the road that leads to his betrayal of his friends? But something even more bizarre seemed to confuse him. He was with the exact girl that was currently standing in front of him. And by the looks of it, they had a family and he was fairly happy. What was going on?

"So..." the blonde started awkwardly. "I introduced myself, are you going to-"

"Dimaria." Natsu said with a tone of familiarity.

Dimaria just blinked as well. "Yeah? That's my name, don't wear it out." She joked.

But Natsu didn't seem entertained. "Who are you?" He asked.

That confused Dimaria almost as much as he was confused. "I told you, I'm a traveler from-"

"Cut the bullshit dammit! Tell me who you are!?" Luckily for Natsu, there was so much commotion from the festivities that no one heard his outburst.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Dimaria asked, becoming a nervous breakdown on the inside. ' _Fuck! Zeref-sama will be pissed if I go back to him without seducing his brother like he asked! He may just have my head for it!_ '

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" He then leaned in close. "I know you work for Zeref." He whispered which caused Dimaria's eyes to shoot wide open. But she didn't have time to respond as Natsu took her hand and began leading her out. "We're gonna go sit down and have a nice, quiet talk about this. I'm not going to let you screw your life over for the sake of not losing. You're better than that Dimaria, I know you are." He told her.

Dimaria stayed silent, completely shocked by this turn of events. Completely unknown to both her and Natsu, when they first touched, Chronos' preeminent power of time gave Natsu a glimpse into his future. Fortunately for Fiore and the world as they knew it, this gave Natsu ample time to fix it. He didn't know why or how he saw the future, but he knew damn well he had to change it.

But still, why he wanted to change the horrible future, there was one thing he wished wouldn't change. His future son, Dante. The poor boy who had a heart of gold but was sadly born into the wrong world. Natsu wished things could be different but sadly, the needs of the many would outweigh the needs of the few in this situation. He couldn't afford to be selfish when the lives of his friends, and Dimaria's, was on the line.

"If you know who I am," Dimaria started cautiously. She may have believed in her own strength, but even she knew she couldn't best a whole city of mages and the magic council if her current predicament went sour. "Are you going to turn me in?" She asked.

"No, I just want to ask a few questions, that is all. Then I'll let you go back to Zeref." Natsu responded, squeezing her hand.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- **Time Skip to After the Alvarez War** -

 ** _Fairy Tail Guild Hall_**

"Are you ready to talk to her?" Erza asked as she put her hand on Natsu's shoulder and squeezed it, reassuring him that she supported him. She heard the story straight from Natsu's mouth and knew exactly what he was giving up for their sake. She may not have wanted to be imprison, experimented on by her own supposed mother, but she knew how much Natsu valued family. But nonetheless, she was proud of him for prying Dimaria for information on who the Spriggan 12 were and their abilities.

Natsu just scratched the back of his head nervously. "I gotta talk to her at some point, might as well be now. Besides, I have my own reasons." He said solemnly. Erza just nodded, not bothering to ask what he was alluding to. She stepped to the side and let him walk into the faux interrogation room.

When Natsu walked into the room, he was greeted with the sight of a bruised, beaten, and defeated Dimaria Yesta who was strapped to a chair with her head hanging down. Natsu grimaced, this wasn't the Dimaria he supposedly married in the future. That Dimaria was a proud, strong warrior while this woman was a broken woman.

"Are you hungry?" He asked worriedly. "If you want, I can go get you something?"

Dimaria shook her head but didn't look up. "No, I'm fine."

"You sure?" He asked again while walking up to her and crouching so he was looking at her at eye level. "I want to, you look kinda pale."

"Just leave me alone," she whispered.

Of course Natsu wasn't going to listen. "Look, when we first touched, I saw something. I saw a happy future of us together, we even had a kid." Natsu stated bluntly.

"That's the cheesiest pickup line I've ever heard..." she whispered with a tone hinting of laughter.

"It's true Dimaria, and after I heard what your power was, about Chronos, I believe it was fate. Fate wanted me to see what would happen if I just let you make all my decisions for me and give myself to you. That was a future where I was giving ninety percent in the relationship. But now I want an equal relationship where we're both giving our full attention and passion. If we can work together, we can have that happy future but without so much pain and suffering." Natsu preached.

Dimaria finally looked up, revealing her red, bloodshot eyes. "If you saw what you saw, why didn't you just let me seduce you and save myself from this horrible state?" She asked.

Natsu put one of his hands on her knee, "because my friends were suffering Dimaria. I gave up on us so they could live. It wasn't an easy choice, especially knowing I'd have to give up Dante-"

"Our son?" She guessed. "I always wanted to name my son Dante." She revealed.

"We could still have him Dimaria, there's still time!" Natsu said.

Dimaria just scoffed at him. "Oh please, as soon as you walk out, they're going to haul me to some prison somewhere and I'll never see the light of day again."

"No, because I won't let them take you. I'm not gonna let you leave me again, not when I know we belong together. I'll fight them off till the very end if I have to." He said with conviction.

Dimaria looked up at him. "Prove it."

 **The End**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Well this was a different little one shot. I kinda liked it. It started out dark and moved to be brighter. Well, as always, fav and follow and review, tell me if you want another one shot like this as these can be pretty fun to do. Anyways, everyone have a nice summer break and I should be back to regular schedule. Peace!**


	3. Cornelius Caesar Dragneel (Cana)

**Cornelius Caesar Dragneel**

 ** _A/N:_** **I'm gonna be 100% with you guys, doing these kinds of stories is perhaps the most fun thing I do on this site. Like maybe I should dump all these one shots into a story so there's one place to find them? Maybe I will. But anyways, to the story, I have designed this kid to be like Joseph Joestar from JJBA. I just love him.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **High intensity**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **17 Years into the Future...**

 ** _Fairy Tail Guildhall, Saturday 7:44 p.m._**

"This is you last warning..." A fairly older but still stunning Mirajane Strauss crossed her arms, greatly displeased with the young man in front of her. She was very close to just throwing him out on his ass and suspending him from the guild for an entire month. She had gotten way too many complaints concerning him recently and it was starting to turn into a real issue.

Honestly, with how far she's come in life, almost forty years old now, Mira was about ready to quit and find a new job. She loved Fairy Tail deeply but the recent problems with the young man in front of her and the fact his parents won't step in was really killing her on the inside.

"Stop cheating people or I'm going to have to tell your parents!" Mira threatened, knowing how little effect it would have on him but she had to try anything to give off the appearance of authority.

"Now now Mira-san..." The teen smirked as he kicked his feet up on the table and leaned back in his seat. "You know mom and dad don't give a damn as long as I stay out of their hair during their 'special time'." He said, using his fingers for air quotes around special time.

Mira refused to let her shoulders slump and give him any sign of her giving up. "Then just you wait till Erza gets back, I know she won't stand to have you harassing paying customers."

"Last I checked, Erza was halfway across the country on vacation with Wendy." He smirked.

Reluctantly, Mira huffed before turning tail and stomping off to her post behind the bar.

Lucy, who still to this day stayed a bachelorette, saw her long time friend in such a heated mood and decided to speak up. "Geez, when his parents are here, he's such a good kid. It's only when they leave that he turns into this hustling brat." She commented.

"Tell me about it, Lucy. It's such a nuisance!" Picking up a dirty mug, Mira looked at the blonde with a desperate look. "Please, go get his parents and try to get them down here to set him straight." The white haired woman pleaded.

Sighing, Lucy stood up. "I gu-"

"Sit down Luce." Gray said as he walked up behind her. "If flame-brain's offspring won't leave, I'll make him."

Lucy and Mira smiled at the Ice Mage. Leave it to him to try and pick up after Natsu.

With confidence in his step, Gray walked over to the con man. "Hey kid!" He called out which quickly drew attention from various others in the room who immediately stopped what they were doing, ready to see the little punk get what's coming to him. "Be honest, how much money have you earned in the past hour!"

With a smirk too sleazy for his own good, the young man reached beside him and hefted up a rather large coin purse. "A little under ten thousand jewels and some nifty little trinkets from those who bet more than they had." He stated with no hesitance.

Gray actually laughed, which surprised everyone in the room. "You're a confident little shit, ain't ya?" He chuckled as he walked closer.

"Momma always taught me to be upfront and honest!" He shrugged.

When Gray now stood in front of the boy before crouching, getting close enough to where there faces were only a few centimeters apart from each other's. They began to whisper so now one would hear their conversation. Of course, that annoyed a lot of people as well as Lucy and Mira. Just what were they talking about?

Before anyone could question the secrecy, their little meeting ended with both men standing up... and the teen handing the bag over to Gray! Everyone's money was saved! It was a miracle!

"Eh!" The teen shrugged. "This place was getting boring anyways!" He claimed as he made for the door.

As he walked past the tables, multiple people either gave him disapproving stares or even blatantly telling him less than polite insults. Of course, the young man didn't look bothered in the slightest, merely giving them a chuckle as he walked out, looking for more trouble.

Gray walked back to the bar with a triumphant smirk on his face. "Give me a tall ale please, Mira!" He grinned.

Mira and Lucy just looked at him in bewilderment.

"How?" The barmaid wondered aloud. "How could you get him out so easily?"

Gray sat down and didn't even look at them. "Oh nothing too special, just some words between men."

Mira wasn't happy with that answer. "Tell me or I'm telling Juvia that you used to sleep with a stuffed animal." She threatened.

That changed Gray's mind real quick.

"I may have told him where he could sneak into a strip club..." Gray rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ugh!" Lucy snorted in disgust. "You're such pigs!"

"Well then oink oink." Gray said before taking a sip of his ale.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Magnolia Jail House, Sunday 9:28 a.m._**

"Cornelius Caesar Dragneel, his friends call him Caesar. We found him out in an alleyway behind a gentleman's club, completely wasted and muttering some girl's name. Now it isn't illegal for him to be drinking at his age but we couldn't have him just lying there in the streets in the middle of the night." The Magnolia Police Officer explained as he read off the list to the two people sitting in front of him. Well, three if you count their child. "Total bail amount comes out to roughly four hundred jewels." He read.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Natsu shouted out angrily as he forked over the cash. "I'm serious! You might as well lock me up now!" He said.

Cana had to cover their daughter's ears as her husband went off on a tirade. She probably should have left Natasha at home or at least let Lucy watch after her. But her poor little girl was worried sick about her big brother all night long and almost jumped to the door when Natsu came back from the guild this morning, yelling about his son getting arrested.

"I'm sorry about him." Cana apologized to the officer. "He gets a little heated when it comes to Caesar."

"Now worries ma'am." The officer said before running his chin. "I oughta let him though, with all due respect ma'am, that bastard son of yours cheated me out of my hard earned paycheck last night." He revealed.

Cana smirked internally when she heard that. ' _That's my boy, scam anyone and everyone._ ' Now perhaps Cana should not have been condoning this behavior out of her son but at this point it was almost too funny for her to see her boy work people like a puppet master.

"Sorry about that sir." She batted her pretty little eyelashes at him to feign pity. "He was such a good kid, I don't know how he ended up like this!" She acted.

Whether the officer bought Cana's remarkable acting skills, she did not know, but he stood up and walked towards the door leading to the cells.

"Mama, are we going to go see Caesar now?" Claudia, their five year old daughter, asked Cana while pulling on her hand.

Cana just patted their youngest child on the head. "Yes sweetie. Well, that is if he hasn't been brutally sodomized yet." Cana joked.

"So-do-mize-d?" Claudia questioned, not understanding the new word.

Natsu, who was still a little heated, came up behind his daughter and lifted her up onto his shoulders. "Something your mother used to be into when she was actually fun to be around." Natsu grinned cheekily.

Cana swatted him on the shoulder. "Shut up! I'm still fun!" The brown haired mother defended herself.

"Prove it!" Natsu leaned down, staring at her with bedroom eyes.

Cana got the message loud and clear. "Oh trust me, I will! Maybe I'll see if we can rent out a cell for a little bit." She purred seductively.

"Hey!" The officer looked back at them. "Far be it from me to judge your obvious bad parenting skills, but you should probably follow me to your son." He interjected politely.

"Right." Natsu and Cana both dropped their prior conversation and nodded their heads before falling in step behind the officer.

The officer looked behind him as he walked down the hall filled with cells, making sure the two were behind him. "Now I will warm you, he was in a sorry state when we found him so I can only imagine how he looks now." He warned.

Cana scoffed. "Don't worry pal, we're from Fairy Tail so we're used to seeing messed up things." She told him.

"Mhm, understood." The officer grunted. "Well, cell number sixteen. Here he is." He said curtly, using his hand to gesture inside.

Natsu and Cana's eyes widened as they saw their son. "Caesar!" They shouted in surprise.

"Big brother!" Claudia gasped as she ran to the bars and took a hold of them.

In the cell lay Cornelius Caesar Dragneel and... a bunch of items that he somehow obtained by unknown means.

"What?!" The officer yelled in surprise as he saw just what was in the cell. "How did he get all of this junk! We left him here under guard surveillance! This is impossible!"

The man in the cell just chuckled as he played with a deck of cards in his hand, nonchalantly flipping them back and forth. "That's the thing mister, I can make the impossible, possible."

The guard then looked at his family. "What is his magic specialty?! Tell me!" He demanded.

"I-I don't know! He hasn't shown any interest in magic so far!" Natsu swore up and down, pretty nervous for both his well being and his son's. "Cana, do you know?" He asked his wife.

Cana shook her head, still surprised by what she was seeing. "No... I was thinking he wanted to learn Card Magic like me but that might not be the case."

The officer grit his teeth and began to fumble with his keys, looking for the one to open this cell.

"Yoo-hoo!" Caesar grinned cheekily, playing with a key between his fingers after he set the deck down. "I think the one you're looking for is this one!" He said.

"Wha?" The guard stepped back in disbelief. "How did you get that when it was-"

"On your belt?" Caesar finished. "Well let's start from the basics, shall we?" He grinned as his parents and the officer were beginning to get annoyed. "I specialize in Stealth Magic. I was never one for flashy displays of power like Gray or even you dad. The thing that really gets me is the skill of deception, being to fool one right before their eyes."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. ' _Like that son of a bitch Jacob Lessio who worked for Zeref..._ ' He thought, remembering back to the incident that happened over twenty years ago. "Tell me Caesar, how did you learn this magic."

"I'm glad you asked father!" Caesar clapped. "A strange man who wore a checkered hat and a bow tie. He wouldn't tell me his name but I knew he must've been wise. But yes, he taught me the basics and soon I mastered it."

"So that's how you always seem to con people out of their money..." Cana lowered her expression. "Here I thought you won fair and square, but now that I see-"

"No mom." Caesar cut her off as he stood up. "You didn't raise a cheater. You raised a gambler. The truth is, I beat them fair and square, have a bit of fun with them and tease them, but I always return the money and earnings at the end of the day. I don't play for the thrill of taking something from others, I enjoy the feeling of victory and that alone is my reward." Caesar revealed.

"Yeah right, then what's all that shit!" The officer exclaimed, pointing at the loads of treasure.

Caesar titled his head and glared at the man. "Funny. You don't recognize this? Even after it came from your confiscation chest?" The son of Natsu and Cana revealed. "Well that surprises me given how you extort these items out of people who have been wrongfully accused."

"What?!" Natsu and Cana's eyes widened as they heard that.

"Dad, I'm not the one who should be punished. It should be this son of a bitch who frames the poor and cheats them out of their family heirlooms!" Caesar yelled. "I know it's true! Uncle Gray told me so!"

Natsu turned to the shocked man and brandished his fists without a word.

"Now now!" The officer began to slowly step back in fear. "Who are you going to trust, me? Or your son who was caught behind a whorehouse?"

Natsu cracked his fists. "I don't need to know why my son was where he was last night, I'll find that out later, but I trust him. If he says a man is being a no good, lying and cheating son of a bitch, I'll take his word for it!"

Claudia looked up to Cana and hugged her. "Mommy? Is daddy going to beat that guy up?"

Cana covered her little girl's eyes with her hands. "Shh, don't look sweetie. And turn around, I don't want you getting blood on your new dress."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Path to the Dragneel House, Sunday 10:31 a.m._**

"Son." Natsu looked over at his eldest child and crossed his arms behind his head. "I'm proud of you."

"For what?" Caesar asked with a knowing smirk on his face and a small blush as well.

"For listening to your Uncle Gray and trying to do the right thing by getting caught so you could infiltrate their circle from the inside. You revealed an extortion rig that many of us didn't know about. It takes a lot of guys to do that and sleep in the cell all night." The pink haired man said.

"And for finding your own Magic." Cana spoke up and she carried her daughter. "You knew that you didn't have to follow your father or me, so you traveled your own path. That takes guts."

Caesar just whistled. "Well, all in a day's work!" He boasted.

The family laughed for a moment before letting a calm silence fall onto them. Well, it was calm until Caesar spoke up again.

"Wait, I have to be honest..." He said reluctantly.

Natsu and Cana looked at him with surprised looks. "About what?" They asked.

"I actually didn't plan to get caught at the brothel, I actually planned to sneak into the jail. Everything just sort of fell into place..." He revealed.

"Wait..." Natsu's eyes widened.

"Then that means..." Cana realized.

"YOU WENT TO A BROTHEL JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO!" They yelled to which he and his little sister flinched at their tone.

"Cornelius Caesar Dragneel!" Cana yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You are so grounded!" Natsu bellowed.

Caesar groaned before slumping his shoulders. "Just what I get for trying to play the part of an honest hero..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **A/N:**_ **So that is how I envision Natsu and Cana's family to be like. I'm almost positive that they would have multiple children. Now, await the next chapter and the mystery of which girl I will choose next!**


	4. Natsu's Tea Bags (Lisanna)

**Natsu x Lisanna**

 ** _A/N:_** **So do you guys want these stories to focus on the family or more of how they got together? I will not do lemons in these stories I think. That will just twist the vision.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **High intensity**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _The Strauss House, x795_**

Lisanna Strauss hummed to herself as she patiently waited for her guest to meet her in the living room. Part of her was glad that her two siblings were not home to annoy her while another part wished that Mirajane was here so she could make tea so delicious that it would knock her own out of the park. Regardless, Lisanna was content.

A loud groan and the opening of a door alerted Lisanna that her guest was out of the shower. She stifled a laugh when she heard him bumbling around on his way to her location.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Lisanna covered her mouth in an effort not to laugh.

Natsu, still very much wet above the waist without anything covering his torso save for a towel hung around his shoulders, walked into the living room and plopped down in front of his oldest friend.

"I'm fine..." He grumbled, taking her offering of tea.

Lisanna, even if she couldn't tell from his tone, knew that something was wrong from his facial expression. "How was your shower?" She asked.

Natsu ran a hand through his wet locks. "Where do I begin? First off, I hate Mira's soap! It's too pink and flowery! Secondly, all the towels are way too small. Lastly and most of all, I think you're temperature dial on the faucet is broken! When I turned it to hot, it was cold! But when I set it to cold, it was still cold! Like what the hell shower?" Natsu ranted, freely speaking his mind.

The youngest Strauss couldn't help but giggle even more. The way Natsu made it sound, the world was out to get him!

"Well I hate to break it to you, that soap is Elfman's, not Mira's." Lisanna cleared up the first problem, causing Natsu to adopt a puzzled expression which she found utterly adorable. "As for the second thing, did you look under the sink or did you just assume that the ones on the rack, which a hand towels by the way, were the only ones?" Lisanna continued, confusing him even more.

"So what about the cold shower?" He finally asked.

Lisanna shrugged. "Mira likes to take really long and really hot showers for some reason." She said.

"Ah." Natsu said before the two fell into a silence.

Whether it was a comfortable silence or not, Lisanna couldn't tell as she kept looking down at her tea cup. She had a pretty serious topic to bring up to him and with Natsu, it was bound to go over his head no matter what she does. She might as well be direct and take some initiative.

"Natsu..." She started off softly, still looking at her tea. "About why I brought you here... I want to talk about something."

Natsu took another sip of his tea and nodded. "I'm all ears." He said.

"D-Do you... do you like the tea?" She stuttered cutely.

The pink haired young man was a bit taken back. "Umm yeah?" He answered.

Lisanna nodded. "Do you like the tea a lot?" She pressed.

Once again, Natsu was puzzled. "Yeah, I really do like it."

"Would you say you... loved it?" Lisanna presumed.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at that. "Yeah, I guess I would say I loved it. It's the same recipe you'd make us as kids."

"Funny that you say that actually." Lisanna looked up from her cup and Natsu could see the blush that dusted her cheeks. "So while I was gone, there was no new recipe that you loved as much as this one?"

' _This is the weirdest conversation I've ever had about tea..._ ' Natsu thought inwardly but didn't express his inner thinking.

"Yeah, I guess so." Natsu stated.

Lisanna smiled and she set her tea down. "Well, what would you do if I told you that the tea loves you back?" Lisanna asked.

' _Alright, if I make a run for it now, I can catch the next train and start a new life...'_

Natsu let out a nervous laugh. "I think that'd be fantastic?" He guessed.

Lisanna's smile widened. "So now that we've established that you and I- err, I mean the tea, both share feelings for each other, what would you do next?" She started to raise herself out of her seat, showing that she was very excited.

' _I'll change my name to Paul, yeah, that's a good cover name. That way Lisanna could never find me and kill me!_ '

"...marriage?" Natsu squeaked.

"Oh!" Lisanna gasped, nearly falling back after he said that. But her momentary lapse in balance was quickly replaced with glee and excitement. "Oh Natsu I knew you felt the same way about me!" Lisanna proclaimed joyfully as she launched herself over the table to hug him.

"Wha?" Natsu asked as he was tackled to the floor by an ecstatic Lisanna who started to plant a million tiny kisses all over his face, cheeks and lips included.

But suddenly, Lisanna pulled herself up. "But wait! I gotta go tell my brother and sister that I'm getting married! Mira and I need to get planning if we want the wedding to be before the end of the year!" The white haired woman said before looking down at her new fiancé. "I'll be back in a bit love, go ahead and make yourself comfortable. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine, yeah?" She giggled before getting up off of him and making her way out of the house and towards the guild.

Natsu just leaned his head back to get and upside view of her leaving. "What the fuck just happened...?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Fairy Tail Guildhall, Five Months Later_**

"So Lisanna." Cana started as she leaned against the bar, her and the other Fairies surrounding the newly wed Lisanna who had just gotten back from her wonderful honeymoon with her husband. "How was it?"

Lisanna clasped her hands together as she took on a look of fond remembrance. "Oh Cana it was the best. I never guessed my honeymoon with Natsu would be like something straight out of a fairy tale! The snow covered mountains were so beautiful-"

"I don't think that's what she was asking..." Bisca stated slyly, motioning to the chuckling face of Cana.

"Emerald cowgirl over here is right, I was asking how good _he_ was, not the vacation." Cana purred lewdly.

Lucy and Wendy's faces both flushed deep red when the conversation took a turn for the worst.

"I agree!" Erza slammed her fist down on the counter, making Wendy and Lucy give her hopeful looks. "How was the lad, did he treat you right? Or did he treat you like a nasty, dirty little slut?" She asked.

"False prophet!" Wendy and Lucy choked out.

Mira laughed softly as she washed a mug. "Now ladies, remember, this is my little sister we're talking about..."

"Oh! Apologies Mira!" Cana apologized before taking a guild food menu and standing it up on the counter, forming a make shift barrier between Mira and them. "Now spill Lisanna!"

"Well..." Lisanna blushed as she recounted their first time after their ceremony.

But while Lisanna regaled the ladies of the more romantic times, across the guildhall is where he find the real star of the program.

"So Natsu." Gray started with a teasing grin. "I just gotta ask, how was it?"

Natsu, who still look bewildered and confused out of his mind, didn't look in Gray's direction.

"I-I uh... I don't know..." Natsu said, slapping his hands in rhythm on his knees.

"What?" Wakaba and Macao asked, clearly puzzled as to what the pink haired man was saying.

Gray was much like every other male who heard him. "What do you mean 'what'?" He asked.

Natsu finally turned to them and they saw his far off look. "I-I'm gonna be honest with you guys. I have no idea what's going on anymore. All I know is that I'm strangely happy." He whistled.

The men just looked at each other.

"Okay..." Gray said before Elfman made his presence known.

"Natsu!" The big, loud man grumbled as he looked at the smaller man who had married his sister. "As the man of the house, I demand to know if you took responsibility and used protection when... _getting to know_... my sister!" Elfman declared.

Natsu looked at him oddly this time. "Protection? You mean like armor?" The Dragon Slayer asked.

Gray wanted to face palm. "He means condoms, numb nuts..." He groaned.

Natsu still looked at them like they all grew another head. "Wha?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Nine Months Later_**

"Oh!" Everyone cooed as Lisamna cradled the newborn in her arms. "She's so cute!"

Dozens upon dozens of Fairy Tail members tried to climb over each other in an effort to see the new addition to the family. Natsu and Lisanna were quite overwhelmed with all the love and support they got from everyone both in and outside of the guild. Well, they were already overwhelmed due to the actual baby that they had.

"What's her name?!" Max shouted out, asking the question that was on everyone else's mind.

Lisanna giggled as she held her baby tighter. "We named her Lyra!" She revealed.

Mira looked very proud, maybe a little too proud. "And I'm the one who came up with the name!" She boasted.

"I'm gonna be the best uncle ever!" Elfman shouted.

"Then I shall be the best aunt ever!" Erza beamed.

Natsu, Lucy, and Gray just sat at the back of the massive crowd, watching their fellow guild members lose their minds over Natsu's baby.

"Wow." Lucy whistled. "So what's it like being a father, Natsu?" The blonde asked.

"Umm..." Natsu, still very confused. "Good?... I guess?"

Gray just rolled his eyes. "Man, with how lost you've been for the past two years, I dread settling down." He huffed.

Lucy swatted the black haired man on the shoulder. "Gray! I'm sure Natsu knows what's happening, right Natsu?"

The pink haired man shook his head. "I haven't slept in four days. All the baby does is eat, sleep, and scream. To be honest, I don't think I'm quite over the whole tea thing." Natsu stated honestly.

Lucy and Gray glanced at each other. "What tea thing?" Lucy asked.

Natsu stretched and released a yawn before answering them. "Oh one day Lisanna's talk about tea and the next I'm standing next to her with doctors congratulating me on being a father."

"Sounds stressful." Gray noted.

"It is." Natsu agreed. "But at this point I've just learn to say yes and nod my head."

"So if Lisanna wanted another kid...?" Lucy trailed off, letting Natsu catch the implications of what she was saying.

Natsu just stared at the busty blonde, not blinking. "Lucy." He said firmly. "Don't play around like that."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Two Years Later_**

"Breakfast is ready!" Mira chirped brightly as she began to serve out plates to her now extended family. With Natsu having married Lisanna, then making two cute little babies, as well as Elfman and Evergreen finally getting together, she now had a full table of mouths to feed. Of course, she loved every second of it. She thought of it as one giant sleepover.

"Thanks Mira." Natsu nodded to his sister-in-law as he took the two small plates of food for his two kids, as well as taking a plate for himself.

Mira smiled back. "No problem hubby!" She teased. That was the nickname Natsu had assigned to him when he moved in, Mira said it was because he was now the communal husband for the house, something she even teased Elfman about.

Fortunately, Natsu had grown to ignore her teasing. "Have you seen Lis? She said she'd be down in a minute but it's been a while." Natsu said.

Evergreen sat down her coffee. "I was actually about to tell you, I walked past the bathroom and heard something like puking." The brown haired woman told him. "Maybe she's about to pop out baby number three?" She teased.

"Eeeek!" Mira gasped. "Another baby?!" She bounced up and down in excitement.

Natsu fell back in his chair. "Wha?"

Mira practically threw herself at Natsu in a bowing position. "Can I name it?!" She begged. "Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"Uhh... Lisanna!" Natsu cried out. "Help!"

"More babies!" Mira's eyes turned to stars.

"Lisanna!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **I think it was only natural that Lisanna duped Natsu into marriage. For some reason, in my head canon, the NaLi ship involves a playful Lisanna and an ignorant Natsu. Why is that? Anyways, leave a review if you want more and you guys have done a wonderful job of giving me an idea for the next chapter. Peace!**


	5. Down in History (Natsu x Kagura)

**Natsu x Kagura**

 ** _A/N:_** **It's time for some sexy swordswoman love!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Hargeon, Friday 4:57 p.m._**

 _"I'm such an idiot..." Kagura sat down on a fallen pillar with a rain cloud above her head, clearly distraught over a past decision that she can only regret and think of what she should have done instead._

 _Soft foot steps ahead of her caused her look up past the rubble at her feet. "Oh." Kagura said uncaringly. "It's just you." She sighed, her shoulders slumping._

 _"Hmm... not the kind of greeting I'm used to..." A unique, brash voice said back to her._

 _Kagura rolled her eyes. "Sorry if I'm not falling to you feet and kissing the ground you walk on, but I have bigger things going on in my life right now, Natsu Dragneel." Kagura told the Dragon Slayer without any hesitation._

 _Natsu smiled cheekily. "I'm sorry if I've grown a little used to it by now, but I can't help it that people want to thank me for saving the world."_

 _"Bravado and pride will only get you so far in life." Kagura repeated one of her favorite samurai teachings._

 _"How about kissing the woman you look up to as a sister?" Natsu shot back._

 _Oof. That was a low blow Natsu._

 _"Ugh!" Kagura clutched her head in shame again, hoping to hide the massive blush on her face. "Why did you have to bring it up?!" Kagura yelled in frustration._

 _Natsu sat down beside her and gave her an empathetic look. "Alright I'm sorry, that was a bit too far, I'll admit. But everyone else is talking about it so I just thought you should know."_

 _Kagura didn't even look at him. "How does everyone know?" She asked._

 _"Jellal may have the body of a man but boy does he have the mouth of an old woman in a gossip group." Natsu shrugged._

 _"It was a moment of utter stupidity..." Kagura said softly. "I thought it'd be cute and we could move past it but I didn't think Erza would react the way she did." The sword wielder admitted._

 _Natsu rose an eyebrow. "You mean how she ran out of the tent and started wiping her tongue off with bandages?" Natsu giggled but stopped when she looked up to glare daggers at him. "You're right, that was super childish of her." Natsu quickly corrected himself._

 _"Yes, I mean that." Kagura growled._

 _Natsu put a hand on her shoulder. "Well look at it this way, we now know that Erza is straight, at least." Natsu tried to look on the bright side but Kagura wouldn't even let his lighter mood help her._

 _"I'm straight too..." Kagura whispered but Natsu still heard her._

 _"Wow! Really?!" He was completely shocked but another glare silenced him. "Err- I mean, of course you are! So why did you kiss her?" He couldn't stop himself now, he just had to know why._

 _Kagura shrugged. "I don't know. It was just spontaneous. I was feeling the rush of battle and war and I just kinda went with it, ya know? Like, would you have kissed Gray if you were in that situation?" She asked._

 _"No." Natsu said simply._

 _'Yes_ _ **.**_ _'_

 _'Ah! Get away from me gay thoughts!' Natsu screeched in his head but keeping a calm and collected profile on the outside._

 _"Oh." Kagura said with a solemn expression. "I guess I'm just weird then."_

 _"Not exactly." Natsu shook his head. "Compared to even the most normal member of Fairy Tail, I'd say you'd still look boring next to them." He smirked._

 _"I hope that's a compliment." Kagura said to herself, not directly to Natsu._

 _"Well it is, but that sword of yours still makes you unique when compared to a random person." Natsu told her._

 _Kagura looked to her side and picked up her sealed katana. "You mean Archenemy? Yeah, I probably would fit into a crowd without this, but I'm never letting it go. Funny, I once swore to use this blade to cut down Jellal..." She said longingly._

 _Natsu tilted this head at that. "You mean from the Tower of Heaven and all that bullshit? Erza told me about that."_

 _Kagura nodded. "Yes, I've heard what you did as well, and I must thank you for helping Erza take care of it. While I do not hate Jellal as much as I used to, I still cannot forgive him for killing my brother and hurting my friends."_

 _'I've heard that broken record a million times.' Natsu chuckled in his head._

 _"Kagura." Natsu shook her shoulder gently so she would look at him. "It takes a lot of courage and strength to do that, I'm sure Erza is very proud of her little sister." He stated, making her blush profusely._

 _"Little sister?!" Kagura shrieked. "I totally forgot about that! Now Erza will think I'm into incest!" A metaphorical rain cloud began to hover over Kagura and pound her with rain._

 _Natsu just scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's already forgotten all about it." He waved her off._

 _That didn't help Kagura one bit as she just pulled her legs closer to her body to try and comfort herself. "I'm sure she hasn't. It's not everyday you get kissed on the lips by another girl."_

 _Rolling his eyes, Natsu was about to say something else that would hopefully cheer her up but he was stopped when he heard a low, rumbling noise. He knew exactly what it was and it wasn't thunder._

 _Putting on his best teasing grin, Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Looks like someone's a little hungry~" He chided, lightly poking the side of her stomach._

 _"Maybe..." Kagura pouted._

 _"Aww, don't be so ashamed. Everyone needs food, some a little more than others, but it's nothing to be ashamed of." Natsu taught._

 _"You really live life regret-free, don't you?" Kagura asked._

 _"Yep." The pink haired young man nodded. "One step at a time, never looking back and only sticking to the present."_

 _The purple haired woman looked down at her feet. "So you make a decision on the fly and not think it through?" She asked._

 _"All the time." He chuckled. "Just go with the flow."_

 _"Well then, I know what I must do now. I must learn to just 'go with the flow' as it were." She said before she stood up. Natsu was about to ask why she was standing but Kagura moved before he could, she bowed in front of him. "Natsu Dragneel, would you like to go get something to eat with me?" She asked, completely out of the blue._

 _"Uhhhh..." Natsu was completely caught off guard._

 _"You said I need to start living in the moment. I originally planned to wait for everyone else to eat but I've decided that since you live the way I wish to, I must study you closer." Kagura told him._

 _'Study me?' Natsu asked himself._

 _"So please." Kagura bowed even further. "Go out to eat with me."_

 _"You mean like a date?" Natsu asked, completely shattering her air of confidence to where she crumbled like a demolished building._

 _"Uhh, I-I suppose?" Kagura squeaked._

 _"Eh, I got nothing else going on, so sure." Natsu shrugged and stood up with her. "But beware, I've been known to pig out a lot."_

 _"T-That doesn't matter..." Kagura said, twirling a strand of her purple hair out of embarrassment. "I can afford just about anything so don't feel the need to hold back." She told him._

 _Natsu just smiled at her, happy that she was coming out of her shell. Fortunately for him, it probably won't take her very long to get comfortable with him. The last thing he needs is another Erza who took years to just take her armor off around him._

 _"You should consider yourself luck, Kagura." Natsu said offhandedly._

 _The woman looked at him with her head cocked to the side. "And why is that?" She asked._

 _"Cause you're about to eat with the strongest man alive!" Natsu proclaimed. "First I take down Acnologia, now I'm taking down a meal! You're about to witness history in the making as I reach the top of- OW!" Natsu winced after Kagura slammed Archenemy on top of his head, effectively shutting him up._

 _"Congratulations Natsu, you did you job as a_ _Dragon_ _Slayer. What do you want, a cookie?" She asked with sarcasm weighing heavily in her voice._

 _Natsu just rubbed the bump on his head. "You don't have to be so mean about it..." Natsu whispered._

 _"I won't be if you just keep your ego in check." She shot back._

 _Natsu's shoulders slumped. "Ugh, so far this is the worst date I've ever been on."_

 _Kagura looked at him once more. "Oh. Have you been on other dates before?" She asked._

 _"Nope." Natsu shook his head._

 _"Then why did you say that this was the worst?" Kagura questioned._

 _"Because we've only been on it for five seconds and you already hit me. That's got to set a new record." Natsu pouted._

 _Kagura blushed. "Fine, I'm sorry." She apologized._

 _"Tell that to my head..." Natsu groaned, it was going to leave a nasty bruise but he would learn to deal. "You're just making all sorts of bad decisions today, aren't you?" He asked._

 _"Well then hopefully asking you out is a good decision." Kagura stated, smiling at him._

 _"Yeah..." Natsu smiled back. "Me too."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

' _That was almost fifteen years ago_...' Kagura thought to herself with a smile, looking at the small, barely noticeable dent in Archenemy's sheathe, curtesy of Natsu. She had to admit, he was not joking when he said he was strong, not very many people can leave a mark on her sheath.

' _Heh... In the long run, I'd have to say it was a good decision though._ ' Kagura looked at the sword for a little bit longer before placing it back on the ornate rack on the wall. With where she was now, she doubted she would ever need to wield the blade again. A sad but ultimately happy thought.

"Mom! Hurry up, you're going to be late for work!"

"Yeah! Get the lead out of your shoes and move it!"

Kagura's smile grew even wider, the voices of her twin daughters trying to get her out of the door even quicker. Giving Archenemy, her oldest friend, one last look, she walked out of her bedroom and down the hall to where the voices emanated from.

"Geez, you guys can't wait to get me out of the house, can you?" Kagura asked, looking at the sight in front of her. Her husband, Natsu Dragneel, sitting at the chabudai with their daughters, Kacy and Katherine Dragneel, and Happy.

Natsu laughed before taking another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "They want to make sure you're not late for your first day at your new job." He told her.

"Yeah, punctuality is everything." Katherine noted.

"Katherine, we're thirteen, we don't know what that word means." Kacy scolded her twin sister.

Katherine waved her sister off. "Well I do. I'm the smart twin, remember?" She asked.

"Wait." Natsu paused. "I thought Kacy was the smart one." He said.

"No, Katherine is because she has her hair down. I'm the one that's good at sports and you can tell by the way I have my ponytail." Kacy told her dad.

"Ah stereotypes..." Happy smiled.

"Well then I need to go change the name on the signup sheet for the chess tournament." Natsu glowered, already feeling the headache that will be changing registration forms. Honestly, it's bad enough that his IQ was so low.

Kagura smiled lovingly at her little family. "Anyways, I've got to get going. I'll see you guys when I get home." The purple haired woman waved goodbye to her pink haired family.

"Bye mom." Katherine, Kacy, and oddly enough, Happy, said simultaneously.

"Love you sweetheart!" Natsu waved.

Kagura gave them one last look before opening the door and walking out, ready to start her new career as a museum tour guid. Sure it wasn't as exciting as slicing down a five story tall monster but it was better than staying at the lecherous whore house that Mermaid Heel turned into since Alvarez was taken down. Well, it wasn't a real whore house, but the women there were supposed to be top models now, something she joined Mermaid Heel to avoid.

Happy flew to the window and watched as the matriarch of the family walk down the road. "She's gone!" He yelled, turning back to meet with the rest of the group.

"Girls!" Natsu shouted, flipping over his bowl of cereal and moving the table. "Get into positions!"

"Right!" Their two voices came back.

Natsu and the girls proceeded to turn into blurs, moving the table and putting down cushions on the floor. While the girls went to the fireplace and cleared off the top, moving picture frames and such while Natsu dove behind the couch.

With Kagura as the head honcho of the house, the family was kinda forced to live a more practical life. They had the basic necessities such as an oven, a fridge, ceiling fans, and a bathtub. However, they did not have a shower as Kagura saw a bath as the better option, they had to wash their clothes the old fashioned way and then hang them on a line, the girls got most of their clothes from Kagura's knitting, and they grew most of their vegetables in their garden.

Surprisingly, the family didn't mind. In fact, they had a lot of fun doing all this. Never did Kagura hear one complaint, not even from Natsu. They were a simple yet happy family.

But that didn't mean they followed every single one of her rules...

Natsu pulled up the Lacrima TV they had hidden behind the couch. "Is the fireplace cleaned off?" He asked.

"Hurry up dad!" Kacy said, pointing to the cleaned off spot on the fireplace.

"We're going to miss it!" Katherine complained.

"Don't worry, don't worry." Natsu waved them off as he set it up. "We won't miss it." He smiled, secretly snickering in his head. Who would've thought that when they created TV's, he and his daughters would hide it behind his wife's back so they could watch TV shows.

Katherine and Kacy plopped down on their cushions and eagerly waited for the Lacrima to boot up.

"You guys do know that we have to go surprise your mom later, right?" He asked them with a chuckle.

"Shh, details daddy." Katherine shushed her father.

Kacy nodded. "We'll get to it when we get to it."

 ** _Five Hours Later_**

"Thank you for visiting Fioran National Museum, please come again!" Kagura waved goodbye to her latest tour group, mentally sighing since she managed to handle her fifth tour group successfully. However, despite all the years of training and fighting she has done, her body is still having trouble taking in her first ever nine to five job.

' _I guess I am getting old.._.' Kagura scratched the back of her head, looking down in shame as she felt a hundred times her age. ' _I can't believe my 39th birthday is coming up_.'

"I think this mummy is trying to fight you daddy."

Kagura's ears twitched, her maternal instincts instantly telling her something that she was both happy and afraid about.

"Really? He just looks too _wrapped_ up in his work..."

"Let's just hope it's not challenging you to a _wrap_ battle."

"*Sigh* That was awful you guys." Kacy deadpanned. "Oh there, there's mom!" She pointed across the hall to their lovable purple matriarch.

' _Oh boy... I love them but I don't want Natsu to get me kicked out of here on my first day..._ ' Kagura sweat dropped.

"Hey guys! What are you all doing here?" Kagura smiled, although it was a bit hollow.

Natsu noticed it instantly but chose not to say anything, instead he chose to just smile and play along in front of their daughters. "Hey Waifu-chan, we just wanted to stop by and see how our girl is doing." He walked over to her and pulled her into a big hug, causing the woman to blush but instantly return the gesture.

"So mom, how's your first day going?" Katherine asked, hugging her mom's right side.

Kacy did what her sister did and hugged her mom's left side. "I hope it's going well, but you kinda tired." The younger twin frowned.

"That's just because she's getting old!" Happy said.

Kagura glared at the tiny blue fur ball. "It's not like I'm immortal or anything..." Kagura said offhandedly, hoping Natsu would step in.

"It's not my fault my brother loved me too much!" Natsu defended himself. "Besides, I don't think I'm really immortal. Maybe I will just live longer."

"Oh..." Kacy and Katherine both sighed, looking a bit uneasy.

Kagura looked at her daughters and frowned. "What's the matter girls?"

"Nothing... it's just..." Kacy scratched the back of her head. "How do I say this?" She looked to her twin.

Katherine nodded, understanding what her sister was getting at. "It's just that ever since you guys told us about Alvarez and Uncle Zeref and everything about dad, we've been wondering if we're going to live that long too." Katherine said.

"Oh..." Kagura did the same thing her daughters did. This was a question no one had an answer to, they could only speculate. Would Natsu's children inherit his enhanced lifespan? At this point, no one knew.

Natsu chuckled and kneeled down next to his daughters. "Girls, I'm about to impart on you some wisdom I learned at a very young age..." Natsu smiled, his teeth sparkling like a star in the night sky.

"What is it?" The girls asked.

"Why worry about it today when you can worry about it later?" He smirked.

The girls, Kagura, and even Happy all sweat dropped.

"That's not exactly game changing advice..." Kagura sighed with a small smile, something she had to learn to do a long time ago otherwise she'd have to wear a metal gauntlet like Erza so she could bash him on the head.

"Thanks dad." Katherine said plainly.

"You're a real good role model." Kacy's body blanched.

Happy put a finger to his mouth. "I didn't think Natsu's kids could understand sarcasm..."

"Now off of that depressing topic!" Natsu stated as he stood back up and looked at his lovely wife. "While I was supposed to keep this a secret but since the girls went and ruined the mood, I feel like I have to tell you so we can be happy again."

"Dad!" Kacy balled her fists at her sides. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to tell mom!"

"Aunt Mira's going to kill you! And us for letting you tell mom!" Katherine added.

Natsu shrugged. "Screw 'em! Kagura, we need to go to the guild immediately after you get off work. There's a surprise party waiting for you." The pink haired father shamelessly spilt the beans.

Kagura put a hand to her head and smiled. "Well now I'm actually glad you told me, that way I can tidy up before we go." She sighed. "So who planned it? I can tell that you and the girls aren't behind it cause nothing can get past a mom!" She smirked confidently to which the other family members all laughed awkwardly.

' _Says the woman who has yet to discover our secret TV..._ ' Natsu, Happy, and the girls all thought simultaneously.

"Well you're not wrong, we didn't plan it." Kacy laughed.

"And Natsu's too stupid to plan anything." Happy said.

Natsu scowled. "Watch it little buddy or I'll punt you over into the monkey exhibit." He threatened before returning his gaze back to Kagura. "No, we did not plan it, your secret girlfriend did~" Natsu answered in a teasing manner.

Katherine looked shocked. "What?!"

"Mom has a secret girlfriend?!" Kacy screamed, putting her hands on her cheeks in surprise.

Steam began to rise off Kagura's head as her bangs covered her eyes. "Natsu..." She growled. "How do you even remember that when you can't even remember what you had for breakfast?"

Natsu began to sweat but laughed nonetheless. "Alright, alright. Calm down." Natsu chuckled. "I mean it was Erza who planned it."

"Aunt Erza is mom's secret girlfriend?!" Kacy began to hyperventilate.

"It's always the one you least expect!" Katherine claimed. "When did this happen? Was dad not performing well in bed?"

"Woah! Don't talk like that!" Natsu scolded.

Kagura nodded. "Yes, leave our bedroom matters to-"

"I'll have you know, I perform excellent in bed! You just don't know cause we do it whenever you guys aren't home." Natsu defended.

Kagura wanted to face palm. "No, Natsu, just no." She shook her head.

"So you want to hear the story?" Natsu grinned.

"Yes." Kacy and Katherine nodded.

"No." Kagura shook her head.

"Am I in it?" Happy asked to which Natsu shook his head. "Then no."

Natsu smirked. "Well I want to hear it so its three against two."

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

"No..." Kagura pouted. "Well you tell them the story, I need to get back to work..."

"Oh that's right, we're in a museum." Natsu noted.

"Which is the perfect place to tell a story about your past, cause you know, it's ancient history at this point." Kacy said.

"Ouch." Natsu winced. "That one cut deep kid."

"Just tell the story." Katherine sighed.

"Oh, right. So it was a few hours after I kicked Acnologia's ass..."

 ** _The End_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Bam! Kagura got two girls! So, how was it? Good? Bad? Amazing? Tell me in a review.**


	6. Natsu x Wendy 1

**_A/N:_** **Natsu x Wendy Volume 1 of 2! I know this chapter is super short, but I just had to put something out. It was killing me inside not to be more active on this site. I also put up a poll on my profile so y'all can help me decide what to do for Valentine's Day... To be honest, I'm hoping it's either a Knightwalker story or ADAT...**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Fairy Tail Guild Bathhouse, Monday 9:34 a.m._**

"And then I looked in the mirror and found that I was already wearing my ponytail! Ahaha! Isn't that so quirky?" Mira laughed, coming off as a complete bimbo.

Lisanna, who was scrubbing her sister's luscious white locks, leaned into her sister's ear. "Alright sis, tone it down some. We all think you're trying too hard to come off as a bimbo. It may work for your opponents but we find it obnoxious." Lisanna told her to which Mira nodded.

"Sorry." The former hell raiser of Fairy Tail apologized.

Erza blushed, leaning back into the water, and sighed. "Such an interesting story Mira..." Erza lied blatantly, but her real thoughts were something along the lines of this: ' _I wanna scissor you so hard right now but Wendy's here._ '

Speaking of Wendy, her and her older sister figure, Cana, were rinsing their hair out with water just a few feet away from the main group. It was close enough to be considered apart of the group but far enough to where they could have their own private conversation if they so wished.

The blue-haired Dragon Slayer had something on her mind. Something she had absolutely no experience with so she had no choice but to ask her big sister for advice on the topic. Unfortunately for Wendy, every time she tried to approach Cana on the topic, some one else always seemed to interrupt her, but now was the time.

"Umm, Cana-nee, can I ask you something? It's kind of a secret so please don't tell anyone!" Wendy pleaded, her face sporting a healthy blush as she began this conversation.

The busty brunette looked over to the younger- well, Wendy was actually much, much, much older than her so... the smaller woman, and raised and eyebrow quizzically. "Oh? What's the question?" The lush asked.

Wendy's face burned an even darker shade of red. "Uhh... h-have y-you ever b-been i-in love?" Wendy stuttered, managing to choke out that question after a few trip ups.

Now it was Cana's turn to blush but the mature woman managed to keep it down to just a light sprinkle of pink on her cheeks. "No. Can't say that I have. Why?" The brunette turned to her younger companion before it finally clicked in her mind why Wendy would ask such a random question. "Oh, never mind, I know why you're asking." Cana said.

"Y-Yeah." Wendy nodded, a little upset that Cana could not impart onto her any wisdom on the subject. "But is there any advice that I should follow when confessing?"

Cana looked surprised. "Wow, you've already decided that you're going to confess?" The booze enthusiast asked.

Wendy nodded. "Yeah, I'm already four hundred and twelve years old Cana... I'm not getting any younger..." Wendy sighed to which Cana chuckled.

"That's pretty funny, you should do stand-up." Cana commented before making a straight face. "But no, I don't think I can give you any advice on this. I have no experience when it comes to this so all I can say is that you should stay positive and be bold."

' _Well that's... no help at all..._ ' Wendy's face fell. "Do you think any of the other girls are in love?" She asked.

Cana mulled it over for a little bit in her head before commenting. "Honestly, those girls are so wishy-washy with their emotions that I wouldn't be surprised if they are but they just don't know it. However, I wouldn't ask them if I were you. You wanted to keep it a secret and you know how well those girls keep secrets." Cana said honestly.

Wendy had to agree. The girls were total gossips.

"Looks like I really am alone on this one, huh?" Wendy asked aloud to which Cana placed a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"Look, the worst that can happen is the guy says no. How bad can it be?" The brunette asked. "But I bet you a million jewels that he won't."

"He won't?" Wendy asked hopefully, thinking of the men who had stolen her heart.

Cana smiled. "Of course not Wendy, knowing you, you probably fell in love with a nice guy." She said warmly. ' _Besides, if Romeo dares break your fragile, little heart, I'll break his kneecaps._ ' Cana thought darkly.

Wendy just nodded. "You're right, he is a nice guy." Wendy agreed, her heart pounding as she thought about confessing to him. "In fact, I think I'm gonna confess right after this. I don't think my heart could take it if I let someone else steal him from me."

"That's a good idea." Cana nodded, trying to think of any other tween local rivals that Wendy could have for the young Romeo. Although Cana couldn't think of another kid around the same age as Romeo or Wendy, she just chalked it up to being a girl outside of the guild.

' _Romeo should count his lucky stars that a sweet girl like Wendy is already crazy about him._ ' Cana smiled as she went back to rinsing out her grown locks of hair.

 ** _Sometime Later_**

"I found a job!" Lucy bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly, presenting the request to Natsu, Gray, and Wendy, as well as their respective Exceeds. "It's low maintenance but high reward, it's like a dream job!" The blonde tittered.

Gray looked at it for a few seconds before reading the requirements. "It says it's a two person job... and one of them has to be a Fire Mage." Gray acknowledged.

The busty blonde blushed as she closed her eyes and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, about that... I was kinda hoping just me and Natsu could go on this one. Alone." Lucy admitted.

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer just shrugged. "Eh, I got nothing else going on. I'm sure you can sit this one out, Ice Princess." Natsu jabbed to which Gray glared at him.

"I'm only sitting this one out cause I have to, dumbass!" Gray retorted, gearing up for a fight with his rival.

Across the guild, a sudden spike of red magical energy began to emanate from a certain knight. "Boys..." She growled, instantly shutting them up.

"Have a fun trip!" Gray spat out, his spine straightening in fear.

"Thanks!" Natsu replied quickly, also standing straight.

Lucy latched onto Natsu's arm and leaned in closer than she would normally. "Are you ready to go? It's a week long trip." She informed.

Wendy dropped her spoon when the blonde announced that. She had been so caught up in lunch that she totally forgot about her confession! Now here Lucy was trying to ruin it by taking away her mate- err, her potential love interest. That would not fly with the bluenette.

' _It's now or never..._ ' Wendy gulped and steeled her resolve. "Natsu-nii." Wendy spoke up softly, catching his attention.

Natsu let go of Lucy and turned back to give the smaller Dragon Slayer his full attention. Wendy blushed when her heart's desire gave her his toothy grin and she felt her heart jump in her chest. Wow, this was going to be harder than she thought...

No.

Wendy wanted to slap herself. She was a Dragon Slayer! She possessed the magic capable of bringing down nature's own giants of war! Surely she could just come out and tell her older brother figure that she had a crush on him!

"Natsu!" Wendy said again, this time a lot louder than she had hoped so it captured the attention of the rest of the guild. The small girl got out of her seat and approached the pink-haired man until she was standing directly in front of him. Her next move shocked everyone in the guild who was paying attention. Wendy reached up and grabbed Natsu's vest to pull down his weight onto her, his head falling with him until she caught his lips into hers.

"WHAT?!" Cana, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Carla, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, Levy, and Gajeel shouted in complete shock and their eyelids flew open.

Natsu's eyes were the size of dinner plates but he did not move, not that he could with how Wendy used surprising strength to keep him in place as she attacked his mouth with her own. The kiss was quite raunchy and obscene considering it was a girl the size of a twelve year old that was kissing him. Fortunately for Natsu and everyone else, Wendy soon ran out of breath and reluctantly released him.

But her lack of breath did not stop her from speaking her mind. "Natsu-nii, I love you!" Wendy proclaimed.

Once again, jaws hit the floor. "WHAT?!" The guild shouted.

Erza was about to intervene. This was definitely not the ideal situation for both of them. On one hand, you hand Wendy who just chose to make her confession public to a man that could be seen as "too old for her," despite her real age. On the other, you had Natsu who was most likely about to break the poor girl's heart into a million pieces in front of everyone. Wendy needed to be talked to about her romantic feelings and Natsu has yet to show any signs of romance. The poor scarlet-haired woman was in quite the pickle.

However, Natsu was about to do something that shocked the guild even more so than Wendy did.

Bending down to one knee so that Wendy was slightly taller than him, Natsu placed a hand on her head and patted it. "I accept your feelings Wendy." Natsu said. Before anyone could yell at him for being a lolicon/pedophile, Natsu continued. "However, I cannot love you the same way until you are a bit older." He told her.

That was the best thing Natsu could have said. Wendy could feel that her confession did not fall on deaf ears but she did not feel like he had rejected her. All she had to do was wait! It was a win-win.

Content with his answer, Wendy smiled. "Okay, Natsu." Wendy bowed her head, the dropping of the honorific not lost to the people around her. "Just wait until I get older, than we can be together!" She proclaimed.

Natsu patted her again. "Yeah, just promise me one thing." He continued.

"Anything." Wendy replied.

"Grow up hot." Natsu smirked as he stood up. "Now run along." He told her.

"A-Alright." Wendy nodded before leaving the guild.

Once the doors closed however, the tension was not relieved.

"Oh my Mavis!" Natsu started to freak out, dropping his facade. "Thank whatever made us for you, Reedus!" Natsu thanked the large man.

Reedus was currently only the floor, writhing in agony as he clutched his cramping hand. That was perhaps the fastest he had ever written an impromptu speech ever. He was just lucky Natsu caught on in time.

Although Natsu managed to bullshit his way through Wendy's confession, he now had something else to deal with.

"Natsu!" Came Erza's angry voice as she marched towards him. "Just what did you do to sweet little Wendy?!" She growled.

Natsu cowered in fear. "I don't know! I guess I'm just irresistible!" Natsu cried.

The redhead did not look like she appreciated that little remark. "You and me are going to have a very long talk about why you're going to start staying away from little girls..." Erza grumbled, grabbing the poor man by his collar and dragging him off into the bowels of the guildhall.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _6 Years Later_**

"Today's the day..." Wendy smiled as she washed her long, flowing hair. "Today's the day..." The blue-haired woman repeated.

Cana took a swig from her personal flask. "It's just your birthday Wendy, calm down." The brunette chuckled.

Wendy shook her head. "Yes, but that's not the only thing. Going by my new age, forgetting the four hundred and something years before I arrived here, I am now eighteen."

Lucy smirked. "How'd you come up with that?" The Celestial Mage inquired.

"Well you guys said I looked about twelve, six years ago. So now, by your standards, I am currently celebrating my eighteenth birthday." Wendy chirped.

Lisanna and Mira trudged over to the group of girls and joined the conversation.

"So what do you plan on doing to celebrate the big one-eight?" Lisanna asked.

"Skydiving?" Mira asked.

"Nope." The Dragon Slayer shook her head. "I'm gonna ask Natsu out on a date." Wendy revealed.

"What?!" Lucy shrieked, completely surprised by that answer.

"Oh my... Lisanna, Wendy's going to steal your's and Lucy's boyfriend." Mira whispered to her sister.

Lisanna blushed intensely. "Mira!" She squealed.

Cana seemed to be the only one that remembered what had transpired six years ago. "Oh man... I totally forgot that you confessed to Natsu..." The lush said.

The older blue-haired woman nodded her head energetically. "Yes, and now Natsu will return my feelings."

Lucy, who had managed to calm down, coughed into her hand. "What makes you say that? How do you know Natsu will love you back?" Wendy asked.

Wendy smirked as she stood up out of the water. "Because I have these huge things now!" Wendy proclaimed as she grabbed her well matured chest.

Gone was the little loli that endeared her to so many people. She was now replaced with this bodacious, curvaceous, and lustrous woman who resembled her Edolas counterpart. Wendy was now grasping her huge bosom in her hand and squeezed those perky puppies to her heart's content to illustrate just how much she has grown.

"Stop grabbing your breasts like that!" Lucy shouted with a deep blush.

The blue-haired Dragon Slayer chuckled nervously and blushed. "Sorry, I'm just so happy that I grew up." Wendy said.

Cana raised her flask at Wendy. "To Wendy!" She toasted.

"You're the only one drinking..." Lisanna sweat dropped.

"Cheers!" Mira held up nothing but just wanted the chance to yell.

"You guys!" Wendy laughed at her friends. "We haven't started dating yet, so wait until we're official before you go and start toasting to us as a couple." Wendy told them.

Cana wrapped her arm around Wendy's shoulders. "How about your big sister helps you out? I gotta T-shirt that'll have him wrapped around your finger."

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Do tell..." She trailed off.

 ** _One Hour Later_**

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Oh Natsu~" Wendy sang as she knocked on his door, her confidence oozing off of her voluptuous body in waves. Her new shirt that Cana gave her was the perfect thing to seal the deal. The only problem for her, if it can even be considered a problem, is that she had grown past Cana in certain areas of the body, so now the shirt kept riding up on her and revealing her abs.

Wendy just hummed to herself, making dinner plans in her head while waiting for Natsu to answer. Even though it was a good two or three minutes since she knocked, she knew that he was in there. Her heightened hearing easily picked up the sound of his feet rushing around and whispering, probably telling Happy to clean up.

Maybe Natsu was already expecting her? Was he arranging his room to meet her?

Opening the door hastily, Natsu poked his head around the door. "H-Hello?" He asked.

Wendy noticed that he was covered in sweat but chose not to say anything about it. "Hey Natsu..." She smiled at him, closing her eyes in anticipation.

When she didn't hear an immediate response, she opened her eyes to see that Natsu's were not there to meet her's. Instead, they were pointed down at her considerable bust and the shirt that was practically plastered on them.

 _Mega Milk_ is what her shirt read. Wendy had no idea where Cana got this shirt, but she was glad that the brunette let her borrow it.

"You like my shirt?" Wendy giggled.

Natsu gulped. "Y-Yeah..." He couldn't help but lick his lips when he felt his mouth go dry. But he stopped himself from further hungering when he remembered exactly why he was covered in sweat.

"L-Look, Wendy, now's not a good time for you to be here." Natsu said.

Wendy cocked her head to the side. "What? What do you mean?" She asked. And just like that, this conversation was going south faster than she could've stopped it.

Natsu avoided her gaze. "I'm k-kinda busy..."

"With what?" Wendy asked.

Before Natsu could answer, a voice from behind him, the owner of the voice was hidden from Wendy's view, spoke up. "Who's there?"

Wendy gasped. Natsu was not alone and it sure as hell wasn't happy.

 ** _To Be Continued -_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Gasp! Who's behind Natsu? Is it another woman? Is it a man? Well, you won't find out for a while as I'll be doing some other girls for a bit before returning to Wendy. She was a surprisingly hard character for me to write... Anyways, check out the poll on my profile... If it's working write... Damn this site...**


	7. Mother's Day Special

**Mother's Day Special**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Originally, I planned to do a Mother's Day special with** _ **He's a Cheater**_ **or** _ **Natsu's Growing Up**_ **but then it occurred to me, I realized I really liked Jenny and that she was far too underused in fanfics, but when she is, she's just a floozy in a harem story used for Natsu to bang. I think she's much more than that.**

 **Shout out to this story's Beta reader, Natsu is Awesome, its his birthday today/tomorrow so be sure to drop by his account and check out his stories! It'll be worth all the clicking!**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Fairy Tail or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC and XXX**

"What's poppin' guys?" **– Regular Speech**

' _I can do this!'_ **– Regular Thought**

" **WRYYYY!" – Attack**

" _ **Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m.**_ **" – Setting**

* * *

 _ **Home, Mother's Day 8:38 a.m.**_

" _Hey, it's me again. I just wanted to see if you would pick up this time. That would've been super cooool… heh heh… But joking aside, my offer is still up, I have this great gig for the magazine featuring women of your particular… situation. Give me a call. Bye._ "

" _Hey girl! Ya doin' alright? You haven't been picking up the phone lately and I even tried coming over to your house, but you didn't get the door, so I guess you weren't home. Anyways, me and Stacy were going to go get some drinks tonight and maybe hit on some cute guys. You should come, it's gonna be heaps of fun._ "

" _Hi Jenny! It's Mirajane. I haven't seen you at any photoshoots lately and I haven't heard anyone mention you going on jobs as of late. I was just calling to check in and see if everything was okay. Also, I just want you to know that if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you. I'll always listen to you if you need it. I've been through some troubles in my lifetime and I don't want to see your beautiful smile fade. Anyways, call me… please?_ "

" _Jenny? This is Dr. Hartman. I've sent the diet and nutrition plan in the mail and they should arrive at your doorstep by Friday at the latest. I've also looked over your file some more and would like to say that you have a very healthy bab-"_

 _Click!_

That was all she needed to hear. She knew exactly what her doctor was going to say, and she didn't want to hear it. To her, hearing the doctor say the word she dreaded most would shatter the illusion that she has convinced herself of.

Nothing was wrong. She was still Jenny and Jenny was completely normal. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening with Jenny.

Jenny was just gaining a few pounds and happened to get sick very easily in the mornings.

Or, at least, that was what she was not only trying to convince others of, but also herself.

Her stomach was growing bigger and bigger as the weeks went on. Just the other day she had found out that she could no longer fit into her favorite pair of skinny jeans. Now all she had to clothe herself in were two separate outfits: loose sundresses and sweats that were so godawful ugly that they would never see the light of day.

Rolling over on her bed, a bed that was far too wide and cold for her tastes, she faced the window that showed her the cold and rainy midday sky.

The gloomy setting almost made her smile. Now the weather was beginning to match her mood.

Wet streaks that were not caused by the rain began to gently roll down her flat cheeks. Up till this point, her life was fairly great. She was the top, completely undisputed, most beautiful model in _Sorcerer's Weekly's_ lineup, or that was until Mirajane Strauss came back, though she didn't mind as her and Mirajane became great friends. There was nothing her beauty and fame couldn't get her.

Well, she could never get a decent boyfriend. Hibiki was a flash in the pan but nothing permanent could be made with him, not when he was still at the top of the most eligible bachelors list.

She did eventually find herself a decent man, though. It was a short but relaxing period in her life. The romance lasted only a week, but a great week in her opinion. However, it was that week of nonstop lust and smut that led to her current predicament.

Moving her hands down her soft and supple form, Jenny could not help but focus on her stomach that held the fruits of that man's hard labor. She did admit, what the man lacked in smarts, he more than made up for it with his enthusiasm and perseverance.

Jenny had not told the man her secret. How could she? Before that amazing week of passion and embrace, he barely recognized her name. He's probably already forgotten it and moved on.

That thought caused her heart to twist painfully in her chest. It was not a happy thought but like the saying goes, the truth hurts. The stunning blonde just wished she had the courage and strength to confront him. Whether he took responsibility or not, Jenny did not care, she just wanted him to know what she was going through.

"Mmm." Jenny moaned as she rolled over to her side and looked at her clock. It was still early; the day had only just begun for other people. Unlike other people though, Jenny had been awake since the hours just before dawn, tossing and turning in her bed like a lovesick teen.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Jenny's face went sour.

Someone just had to come and disrupt her sulking.

This anonymous person must have been from the guild. She took a leave of absence for a few weeks, so she could wrap her head around her current situation. The model did not tell anyone of her problem so maybe they had come to check on her? The last thing Jenny needed was someone trying to barge into her personal life and try to solve her problems.

Getting out of her comfortable bed, Jenny slipped her small feet into a pair of fluffy pink slippers to protect her delicate feet from the cold, cold floor beneath her. As she walked to the door, she looked around her messy apartment and sighed. In her depressive state, she had neglected her household duties in favor of sulking, crying, eating, and sleeping.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"I'm coming!" She snarled loud enough for not only the person at her door to hear, but for her neighbors to hear as well, indicating to all that she was not in a mood to be fucked with.

Putting on her best "bitch face," Jenny opened the door. "What the hell do you want?" She growled out as she opened the door just enough to show her face but hide her whole body. The blonde looked around when she noticed that no one was at the door. Had she just been pranked by some teenagers?

Sighing and letting her shoulders slump, Jenny was about to close the door until a small hand stopped her.

" _Men~_ " The one and only Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki was casually leaning up against her door frame, striking a pose like a true man.

"Oh." Jenny relaxed. "It's just you Ichiya. Please, come in." She opened the door fully, trusting Ichiya enough to let him enter her lair of self-reclusion.

For a man as cultured as Ichiya, it took only a mere three seconds to notice that Jenny was not doing well, both physically and mentally.

"It would seem that we have much to talk about, my dear." Ichiya remarked smoothly, sliding into Jenny's house. While most women he was with tend to have tidy homes, he could tell that the mess in Jenny's house was of a rare occurrence and did not reflect who she was, but how she was feeling in that moment. "Please, let me make you some tea and you can tell me all about your troubles."

Jenny wiped her eyes and sniffed. She was not crying at that moment, she had a reputation to keep with Ichiya and her guild after all, but she could not wait to unload on Ichiya. Of the people in her guild, Ichiya was definitely someone she could trust with her secret.

"Hmm… I see…" Ichiya rubbed his chin as he processed all that Jenny had told him. He had to admit, Jenny was a strong woman. He could see in her eyes that she wanted so desperately to cry, but he knew as well as she did that the only man that needed to see her cry was the one who she valued most in the world. "And he doesn't know?"

"No, he doesn't." Jenny shook her head, holding the warm tea in her hands to warm herself with. "I… I don't think I should honestly." Jenny revealed, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Ichiya leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table to support his abnormally large head. "In my experience, that is not a very good idea Jenny. But then again, it is not my place to tell you what to do."

Jenny groaned loudly. "Ugh! You're far too mature for this!" She breathed heavily through her nose in irritation. "I was expecting you to say something along the lines of: " _A real man would never allow his woman to suffer like this!_ " Jenny imitated his voice as best as she could.

The redheaded man chuckled softly. "No, this is a choice for you, Jenny. You are in complete control of your actions." He told her.

"But can't you at least give your opinion and tell me why you don't think it's a good idea for me to tell him? I mean come on, you've met the guy, he's not exactly a genius." Jenny leaned back in her chair.

"Yet you trusted him enough to make the right decisions with you." Ichiya pointed out. "Plus, he's not too shabby when coming up with a fighting strategy. But then again, who isn't in this day and age?"

Jenny tapped her finger against her chin in contemplation. "I guess you're right. Besides, he deserves to know that he is a father now. Maybe he'll try to wise up and take responsibility?" She asked.

Ichiya nodded. "So you'll tell him?"

"Yes." Jenny nodded before her face faulted and she began to reconsider. "I mean, no. I mean yes. Wait- no. Yes." She began to go back and forth on herself, not really knowing the true answer to the question. "I don't know… I'm so confused right now, Ichiya." Jenny confessed.

The man in front of her simply nodded as he got off of the chair. "I see…" He said as he walked over to the counter which had the last issue of _Sorcerer's Weekly_ that Jenny was featured in. "Well then, can I ask you another question?" He said as he grasped the magazine in his hand before sitting back down.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at his actions and words. "Umm, sure?" She shrugged.

Ichiya showed her the cover of the magazine which had Jenny right in the middle in a very provocative pose. "Okay, so tell me, what happened to this Jenny?" He said, pointing right at her seductive and mischievous expression.

"What?" Jenny asked, utterly baffled.

"I'm asking what did you do to this poor woman? This Jenny was a strong and confident woman who believed that she could do anything she put her mind to. I remember when this Jenny made it to the top of the reader polls and strutted around Blue Pegasus like she owned this place!" Ichiya reminisced.

Jenny looked down at her mug of tea and didn't say a word.

"As I recall, this woman even told me that she would make the legendary Mirajane Strauss a distant relic of the past before the Grand Magic Games." Ichiya continued. "But even after she lost, she got up and smiled, fulfilling her end of the bet even though her combatant told her that she did not have to do it."

"Yeah…" Jenny bit her plump bottom lip and looked away at the floor.

Ichiya did not stop. "I also seem to remember a point in which she valiantly tried to fight a dragon. She knew that her opponent was far beyond her reach, but she did not give in and kept up the good fight. I was never prouder of her than I was that day."

Jenny began to blush, remembering how she was crushed by such an awesome foe. "I did lose though…" She put her mug down and crossed her arms.

"Yes, only because you were not a Dragon Slayer! Even the Dragon Slayers themselves did not defeat the mighty mythical beasts! No one did!" Ichiya proclaimed

"They didn't, did they?" Jenny began to smirk lightly at that.

"But you know what?" Ichiya put down the magazine. "You were still the most beautiful woman there, you know that? The sweat and dirt only exemplified your beauty."

Now Jenny's face resembled a tomato. "I-Ichiya, you're over exaggerating." The blonde model.

"I am not! You still are the most beautiful woman in Fiore! Princess Hisui is envious I am sure. Men want you and women want to be you!" He gushed about her natural beauty as if she was a painting in a museum and he was the docent. "But you know what, I can already see the glow of motherhood embrace you and give you Mother Nature's blessing. You are most definitely a beautiful woman and your parfum is irresistible, but now you are an absolutely stunning mother! You should have the confidence to tell a man what he is missing out on and why he should be apart of you and the baby's life!"

Jenny was now sitting on the edge of her seat with her head held high. Ichiya's pep talk seemed to be working its magic on her. "You're right Ichiya! I am a beautiful mother! He would be absolutely thrilled to have me as the mother of his children!"

"That's the stuff darling!" Ichiya crossed his arms and his eyes sparkled. "You embraced him once on your own accord, now it's time to reel him back in and have him crawling miles just to worship at your altar!"

Jenny stood up, now fully displaying her baby bump and rose a fist into the air. "Ichiya, to the guild! We will have him come to us! There I will tell him and give him the choice of a lifetime!"

"Go change sweetheart!" Ichiya flexed and stood up on the table. "Operation: Man Trap is a go!" He yelled confidently until he saw the look on her face. "What?" He asked in his confusion.

"Maybe pick a better name?" Jenny sweat dropped.

Ichiya nodded. "Fine then. Operation: Baby Daddy is a go!" Ichiya cheered to which Jenny nearly fell to the floor with a blush.

Leave it to Ichiya to come up with some bizarre ideas.

"Just meet me at the guild in an hour…" Jenny told him with a bland monotone. "I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed before I go."

" _Men~_ " Ichiya pointed both of his finger guns at her.

* * *

 _ **Blue Pegasus, Tuesday 10:53 a.m.**_

The doors of the guild swung open and loudly clashed against the walls as the wooden objects shook from the vibrations of the impact. Long was the rain gone and the sun shone brightly through the open doors, signaling that it was the birth of a new day.

Any of the patrons or guild members who hadn't immediately looked to the doors after they swung open were drawn in by the loud clatter of high heels marching across the room.

"Oh!" A waitress gasped in surprise as Jenny, the former top model for _Sorcerer's Weekly_ , strutted through the guild like she owned the place.

A middle-aged man could not stop his jaw from hitting the ground and his drink falling out of his hand as the beautiful Take Over mage passed by him, not even glancing at him as she made her way to the bar on the other side of the room.

Another woman's eyes were quickly drawn to Jenny's stomach which stretched the confines of her yellow sundress by just the slightest bit to where it was noticeable.

Jenny no longer saw the growing life within her as a hindrance but rather a sign that she, a woman who has lost all she has set herself up to be, can do something right. She may have lost her popularity to Mirajane Strauss, she may have lost her belief in her own power against a dragon, but she would not loose herself in a matter that she has complete control over!

"Hibiki!" Jenny called out with a confident smirk on her face.

The blonde man stood at attention. "Yes ma'am!" He saluted to her, briefly looking down at her budding motherhood before returning his gaze to meet her own.

"Get Fairy Tail on the phone! I have a plan!" She instructed before noticing that his gaze kept falling and she could tell that he was giving her body more attention than her eyes. "If you have something to say soldier, speak up!" The model barked.

Hibiki noticeably flinched at her cold and commanding tone and straightened up even more. "Uhh… your breasts look bigger, ma'am!" The most eligible bachelor said with unrestrained bewilderment. "Did you get a boob-lift, ma'am?"

Jenny put her hands on her hips and looked down her nose at him. "I would've thought a man as smart as you could tell the beautiful glow of motherhood, Hibiki."

Ren and Eve quickly flocked to Hibiki's side. "He's- He's sorry Jenny!" Ren bowed for his friend's transgression.

Eve also bowed. "You look very beautiful, Jenny! Motherhood just makes you even prettier!" The short young man told her.

Jenny crossed her arms under her heavy bosom. "Thank you gentlemen, I plan to use this as an opportunity to surpass Mira once again. The public are suckers for romance and babies." She told them.

Ichiya slid next to his fellow team members. "And with your parfum even more alluring then ever, it will be done with such ease!" The redhead cupped his chin, imagining Jenny retaking her former place at the top.

"Ichiya." Jenny smiled at the man who helped pull her from her slum. "I'm glad you're here, I have a very important job for you."

Ichiya crossed his arms into his signature pose. "How can I be of service?" He asked.

Jenny put her right hand on his shoulder and smiled brilliantly. "I want you to make the call to Fairy Tail and have them send Natsu over right away. Don't tell anyone other than their master why and don't even have Master Makarov tell him. I want to be the one to tell him." Jenny ordered.

The small man gulped at having just been given such an incredibly important task. "Aye aye." He saluted.

"Now as for you two…" Jenny looked at Eve and Ren. "One of you go get Master Bob and as for the other, they can go get me and the baby something to eat, preferably something with a lot of meat." Jenny smiled and licked her lips, causing the two men to blush.

Jenny then took a step back and saw that the men were still there. "Well? What are you waiting for? Chop chop fellas!" Jenny karate chopped her free hand to further emphasize her point.

Hibiki looked at Ichiya. "I'll go get Fairy Tail on the line, go ahead and prepare what you're going to tell them."

" _Men~_ " Ichiya nodded.

With Hibiki running off to the phone and Ren and Eve to do their respective tasks, Jenny was left alone with Ichiya.

Squatting down in a ladylike manner so that she was eyelevel with Ichiya, Jenny smiled and put her hand on his chin. "Thank you, Ichiya. Without you, I would not have the confidence to be doing this right now." She whispered before lightly kissing his forehead in a display of gratitude.

Ichiya blushed but stood tall, well, as tall as he could for a short guy. "T-Thank you, Jenny. I'm just glad I could help you come back home."

Jenny smirked and ruffled his hair. "You're a great friend, you know that?" She hummed.

"I aim to be." Ichiya smiled back, doing his signature pose. " _Men~_ "

Jenny giggled at her friend before noticing that their master was approaching with Ren in tow.

"Jenny, darling! You've finally come back home!" The flamboyant Master of Blue Pegasus greeted her, flying over to properly greet her with a hug. "I was starting to get worried! But boy oh boy was I glad that Ichiya told me he was going over to your house to check on you." The bald man said.

Jenny moved a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "Yeah, Ichiya pulled me out of my funk today. But because of him, I am able to stand tall and proudly say…" She took in a deep breath and puffed out her chest. "I, Jenny Realight, am pregnant with Natsu Dragneel's baby!" Jenny shouted confidently, surprising a good number of people in the guild.

If Master Bob was surprised, he didn't show it and instead took both of her hands in his. "Congratulations Jenny! I knew something was up when I saw you wobbling around with this belly of yours, but I did not want to assume anything, so I stayed quiet."

Jenny bowed in appreciation. "Thank you for that Master Bob, I appreciate that you didn't ask when I wasn't ready to talk about it."

Master Bob smiled at her in his own weird, but oddly affectionate, smile.

On the other side of the guild, Ichiya had just been handed the phone from Hibiki and was in the process of clearing his throat, readying his speech.

"Ahem, hello?" Ichiya asked with a stern voice.

" _What? What do you want?"_ Came the lazy and bored voice of Makarov Dreyar.

Ichiya coughed into his hand. "Uhh, hello? This is Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki of Blue Pegasus! I am requesting the presence of one Natsu Dragneel!" Ichiya proclaimed into the plastic telephone.

There was a long pause after Ichiya spoke, but he could pick up the faint sound of whispering going on, on the other side. After a few minutes of Ichiya waiting for him to respond, he decided to break the silence.

"Are you on speaker phone?" Ichiya asked.

" _No!_ " Makarov denied.

" _Yes!_ " A few dozen other voices yelled into the phone, causing Ichiya to roll his eyes.

Ichiya slapped his palm to his face. "Look, we would really appreciate it if you just sent Natsu over, okay?" He asked desperately.

More whispers came from the other side but a voice did answer, a new voice.

" _Why though?_ " Lucy Heartfilia asked.

Ichiya put his hand down on the table. "I cannot tell you, it's a secret!" Ichiya stated.

" _Are you sure it's a secret?_ " Makarov asked.

"I can't tell you! That's what a secret is! Something I can't tell!" The short man expounded. "Just send him over!"

More mummers came from the other side of the phone.

Ichiya was now tapping his foot impatiently. Why couldn't they just send him over, so Jenny could talk to him!

They sent another ambassador first, one that he could smell her irresistible parfum all the way through the phone!

" _Ugh… Ichiya…_ " Came the downtrodden voice of Erza Scarlet. " _I would really appreciate it… *coughs* *gags* I would appreciate it if you would tell us. I would even go as far as too *shivers*… go on a date with you._ "

The bright sun shone down upon Ichiya.

This was his chance.

Looking over to Jenny, the blonde model smiled brilliantly at him and gave him a thumbs up.

No!

He was not going to do that!

He had a responsibility and duty to deliver this boy to Jenny.

"No!" Ichiya yelled into the phone. "I will not be tricked by some woman! I have a much more beautiful woman that I must take care of! I do not have time to mess around with some scanty knight! Send Natsu at once!"

More mummers came from the other side until Erza spoke up again.

" _Wait! Did Ichiya seriously just turn me down?!_ " She yelled out in surprise.

" _Dammit! She was our last hope!_ " Makarov griped. " _Alright, fine! You win! We'll send him on his way at once so expect him to arrive just before sundown._ "

Ichiya pumped his fist up in the air in victory. "Alright, thank you so much!" The redhead thanked them and prepared to hang up until someone called out to him.

" _Wait! Ichiya, hold up_!" Laxus, Makarov's grandson, called out.

"Yes?" Ichiya asked.

" _Is your refrigerator running?_ " Laxus asked which was immediately followed by bouts of laughter from the rest of the guild, even though he had not even finished the joke.

Ichiya just rolled his eyes. "I'm hanging up now." He told them.

" _Wait! I have one more!"_ Laxus yelled again which caused some more chuckles to erupt from the crowd.

"Ugh…" Ichiya dragged his hand down his face. "Fine, what?"

Laxus himself began to laugh. " _Do- Do you like scary movies?_ " He asked before falling into a fit of laughter.

"Bye." Ichiya said with a straight face as he hung up.

Ichiya then turned to Jenny and gave her his own thumbs up. "He's on the way."

* * *

 _ **Blue Pegasus, Mother's Day 7:07 p.m.**_

To say Jenny was worried would be a huge understatement. Nine hours later and her baby's father still has yet to show up!

Ichiya, who was seated next to her at the bar, laid a comforting hand on her shoulder to try and alleviate her nerves. "I am sure he is on his way, Jenny. You know how Dragon Slayers are when they come into contact with transportation."

Jenny nodded, agreeing with Ichiya that Natsu may have elected to walk all the way to their guild instead of simply taking a train.

"I hope he's okay." The blonde mumbled.

"He's Natsu Dragneel, Jenny, he'll make the best of any situation." Ichiya grinned.

 _ **Lamia Scale, Mother's Day 7:08 p.m.**_

"BLUE PEGASUS?!" Natsu asked as he pushed open the doors to a new guild. This was his fourth time bursting into a guild, so this just had to be the one he was called to!

Lyon Vastia looked up from his book. "Wrong guild." He said, watching the pink-haired Dragon Slayer's shoulders slump in defeat and walk out. "Imbecile."

* * *

 _ **Jenny's House, Mother's Day 10:20 p.m.**_

The day had not gone as Jenny had planned. She had spent most of it in the guild, waiting for Natsu to arrive so she could tell him what she wanted. Was it too much to ask for life to just go her way for one day?

Here she was, sitting on her bed, not able to go to sleep since she was too distraught over some guy. Jenny just tried to tell herself that she was hungry, but when she went to eat something in her kitchen, she could not bring herself to eat. The anxiety was eating her alive.

Suddenly, there came the sound of a window breaking as a brick rolled onto her bedroom floor. Startled and frightened, Jenny jumped up onto her bed and feared the worst until a familiar head of salmon colored hair popped into view.

"Pss! You awake?" Natsu whispered as he crawled in through the shattered the window.

If Jenny wasn't so relieved to finally see him after so long, she would've scolded him for not only startling her and causing her (and his) unborn baby unneeded stress, but also because he broke her window. Well, now that she thought about it, there was a lot to get mad at him over, but that could wait for another time when she didn't need to be serious with him.

"Natsu!" Jenny nearly leaped at him. She was overcome with such joy that he was finally here that she could forget all about how he made her wait.

Natsu for one was eager to return her hug and wrapped his arms around the woman. He secretly noted how much plumper Jenny had gotten but years of torture from Erza and Mirajane finally caught up to him and made him not say a word about it. To be fair, this woman was now much more snuggly than before. In Fiore's teen culture's words, Jenny went from thicc to thiccc with more body fats in all the right places.

"Hey Jenny! I missed you!" Natsu wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her. "How've ya been?" He asked.

Jenny did not respond. Instead, she chose to just take in his presence and let his aroma and musk soothe her aching heart. This was just what she needed. She needed him to be here to give her the strength to see this situation through.

"Natsu…" She breathed heavily, laying her head down on his soft vest. "I missed you." The blonde whispered, almost to the point where it was inaudible.

Natsu looked at her with a bewildered expression. This was coming from the same woman who rode him for a week straight then practically told him to get lost? This was weird.

"I… I missed you too?" Natsu said in an unsure tone.

Jenny, sensing how uncomfortable Natsu was growing, took a step back. "Natsu, I called for you today to tell you something, but first, there is one thing I want to know." The blonde spoke softly.

Natsu's head tilted back and he looked down at her with a questioning gaze. "What?" He asked, plain and simple.

A soft blush began to cloud Jenny's cheeks. "D-Do you remember what I told you when we first made love?" She questioned.

"I think you said: 'Spit in my mouth'!" Natsu said, quickly remembering it since it was perhaps the most bizarre request he has ever heard in his entire life.

Jenny's blush instantly intensified and she looked away, hiding her face away from him. "N-No! Not that! I'm talking about when I told you I wasn't looking for a commitment since I just got out of a relationship."

Natsu held his chin in his hand, contemplating what she was saying. To him, it did certainly seem familiar. "Now that sounds kinda familiar… was that before or after you started to squirt the body lotion on your-"

Jenny quickly put her hand over his mouth to stop him from saying another word. "Yeah, yeah, now shut up." The model told him. "But seriously, I wanna talk about that again. I kinda got myself into a big commitment and it could or could not involve you."

"I have a choice?" Natsu asked dumbly.

The woman nodded. "Yes, I am giving you a choice, but before I can be sure, I have to ask another question."

' _What is this? A game show?_ ' Natsu thought, almost rolling his eyes. "What now?" He asked bluntly.

Jenny put her finger to her lips. "Where do your priorities lie?" She asked.

"Priorities?" Natsu asked. "What does that mean?"

Jenny remembered that she did have to explain what a commitment was when she told him that she did not want one, so she should have known better. "It's like your goals or dreams. Do you have a dream?" She expounded on her question.

Natsu thought for a moment. Did he have a dream? Well, his main dream was to simply surpass everyone, but that was becoming increasingly hard to do as time went on. Everyone was focused on doing their own thing. But did he have a thing?

"I don't think so…" He scratched the top of his head. "Gajeel is aiming to become a Wizard Saint, Gray's bored of just fighting so he's focusing on master his Ice Devil Slayer magic, Laxus is training to become the next guild master, and Lucy is pretty much glued to her desk."

"I thought you said you wanted to become a S-Class wizard?" Jenny asked him.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, but then I realized how easy it was. I wanna be different right now and everyone is already aiming for the next rank in the guild besides Mira, Erza, and Laxus. Hell, I'd try to have Gildarts train me, but he's never around cause he's either bothering Cana or on a job."

Jenny could relate to that. Before she got pregnant, she was constantly trying to come up with a way to surpass Mira in terms of modeling popularity, but now she had her answer.

Then a proverbial lightbulb flashed into existence above her head. She had an idea!

"Well, have you ever thought of…" The beautiful mother slinked her way around him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Starting a family?" She asked.

Natsu rose an eyebrow. "A family? Like, me as a dad?" He questioned.

"Yup. You as a dad with one or two little Natsu's running around. Maybe a beautiful wife?" She suggested.

He nodded. "Yeah, I have thought of that. But every time I imagine myself with a girl, it doesn't feel right."

Jenny slid back around and still held her arms around his neck. "Maybe it's because you're not thinking of the right girl." The blonde Take Over mage said. "Which girls do you dream about?"

"Lucy, Lisanna, and even that weird chick with the red hair from Raven Tail but that was just in a crazy fever dream I had." Natsu said, nonchalantly admitting that he couldn't envision a future with either one of those gals.

The model in front of him cupped his chin. "Really? Well, have you ever thought about a future with me?" Jenny asked.

Surprisingly, Natsu nodded. "Yeah, but that was before I remembered that you didn't want to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I was kinda crushing on you for a few weeks after the time we spent together but my heart ached when I kept telling myself we aren't serious."

Jenny smiled sadly, realizing that she might have very well taken advantage of the poor guy and just used him as a tool for entertainment and sex after her breakup.

"Well Natsu, I hope you want to change that, because I do." Jenny told him.

Natsu gave her a skeptical look. "Really? Why now?" He asked.

Jenny blushed and broke their eye contact. "Well, because things are different now…" She bit her lip, wondering how to break it to him that she was carrying his child.

"How so?" Natsu cocked his head to the side, questioning her vague reasons.

"Because…" She took in a long breath. "Because whether you wanted a family with me or not, I might be the one to give you a family." Jenny explained.

Natsu scratched the back of his head in confusion. "W-What does that mean?" He asked, not quite solving the puzzle yet.

Jenny sighed, she should have known it would not be this simple. "Natsu, I'm pregnant. I'm gonna have your baby." Jenny finally revealed, taking a load off of her shoulders and for the first time in a couple of weeks, she felt as though she could properly breathe again.

Natsu's began to light up in realization. "Wait…" He began, the cogs in his head beginning to turn. "So that means…" He began to stumble around on his feet, losing his balance. "Wait…"

Jenny, knowing that this was a lot to take in, helped him sit down on her bed. "Natsu." She rested a hand on his lap. "Calm down, it's gonna be alright." She assured him.

The young pink-haired man was having trouble finding his words. Here he was, dicking around in the guild most of the day, trying to come up with a way to separate himself from the herd after he accomplishes his lifelong goal of becoming an S-Class mage, and now his one-week stand was telling him that she was going to have his baby.

All this information piled together and shoved into his ears simply left one emotion inside the young man: profound joy.

"T-That's it!" Natsu jumps up on the bed, jumping up and down on the mattress. "That's it! This is the answer!" The Dragon Slayer proclaimed.

Jenny was perplexed by his behavior but stood up nonetheless on the floor and cheered him on. "I don't know why you are jumping on my bed but I'm glad you're glad!" The blonde smiled brilliantly.

"I'm a dad! This is awesome!" He exclaimed. "I'm gonna be the best dad ever! I'm gonna teach him how to fight, how to fish, how to make fun of Gray and Gajeel, and then I'll show Gildarts that I'm a better dad than him." He began to list off the different ways he'll bond with his offspring.

The mom to be nodded. "And I'll separate myself from other models with my matronly aura and loving disposition!" Jenny joined in with the man in thinking of ways of using this situation to their advantage. "And I'm gonna make her the cutest princess in Fiore!"

At that statement, Natsu looked down at her and stopped jumping. "Umm, Jenny? I think you made a mistake. We're gonna have a boy who will be the fiercest warrior in Fiore." He corrected her.

While most women would earnestly accept the challenge of whether or not they would have a boy or girl, Jenny welcomed it as a different opportunity for something a bit more pleasant than an argument.

Jenny walked over to the side of the bed and reached up to take his hand in hers before delivering it to the space on her chest above her swollen breasts (that would only get stupidly huge as the pregnancy continued) and let him feel her heartbeat that was beginning to finally calm down after all the stress it went through recently.

"How about we see what we get and try to aim for another one to get both?" Jenny offered with a smile. Originally, she was worried about having a family with Natsu, but now she wouldn't want a family with any other man.

This was the hand life had dealt her, so she was going to play the game to the best of her abilities.

"Alright." Natsu gave her a toothy grin. "I'm game."

* * *

Their relationship, which started out very shallow, grew like a rose. From just simple superficial pairing blossomed a deeply intimate couple that became the model for relationships throughout Fiore.

Jenny later revealed her pregnancy to the populace, silencing all rumors about her possible retirement. Initially, her choice to continue modeling was met with some skepticism, but Jenny used her status as #2 model in Fiore to boost interest in expecting women. However, as the due date neared, she took time off to start her own fashion line for pregnant women. These factors, in tandem with the shock that the father was the unexpected Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, Jenny soon reclaimed her spot at the top of the popularity lists and secured her spot as Fiore's #1 gal and mother.

Natsu… was Natsu. He achieved his life long goal of becoming an S-Class mage with ease a month before Jenny had the baby. Unfortunately for him, he was just fortunate enough to get the trail that did not have any opposition for him to face. However, once he got what he wanted, he began to spend the majority of his time at Blue Pegasus, catering to the whims of his lover, making sure she had every need filled. _Every need_. Jenny, and with some help from the Trimen, managed to whip Natsu into fathering shape with a few good lessons on how to be a dad. Fairy Tail was surprised to hear that their knucklehead was the father to Ms. Fiore's baby but the shock was soon overridden by pity and pride in a weird mixture of the two emotions. But, his guild would support him every step of the way.

* * *

 _ **The Beach, A Few Months in the Future**_

"Come here Jean! Come here!" Natsu shook a stuffed dragon doll at his daughter, encouraging here to try and walk over to him.

Despite how much her father encouraged her, Jean could not control herself and move her little stubby legs over to him. Instead, she opted to try and crawl her way over there, which was not hard to do on sand.

"No, no. You gotta walk sweetie." Jenny giggled as she looked at her family. Watching her daughter struggle to walk and her lover encourage their pride and joy was a great source of pleasure for her. Never had Jenny thought that she would enjoy a slow life like this. Yet here she was, with her lover on a white sandy beach, playing with their daughter while another one was on its way.

"Come on Jean, walk! You can do it!" Natsu tried to get his daughter to stand back up. "You can't grow up to beat Gray and Gajeel if you can't walk."

Jenny moved her large sunglasses down to sit at her nose and looked at Natsu. "You are not making our child fight those two dorks." The blonde mother scolded the father of her baby.

Natsu just smiled back at her with a sharp grin. "Come on Jenny! We talked about this! Jean's gonna grow up and be the number one model AND the strongest mage in Fiore! She can multitask." He said.

Shaking her head, Jenny looked to the left. "You gettin' any good shots?" She asked the cameraman.

"Yep! The sun is at that right spot where we get the best shots! It's the magic hour!" The young man gave her a thumbs up. "Everything is going just like you said Miss Jenny!"

Jenny nodded. "Good. I didn't pay you guys to just sit around and watch us have fun, I want this documented and put in this month's issue."

"Yes ma'am!" The assistant cameraman nodded.

Natsu chuckled nervously as he once again realized just how many people were crowded around him and his family, it almost nearing the double digits! Jenny became a slave driver very quickly after she opened her own magazine titled: _Maternity_. It was a magazine for mothers and women that were trying to become mothers.

"Jenny, not that I don't like the attention, but why are we putting Jean through this?" He asked.

"I don't fully agree with it either Natsu, but with the way things are right now, we need to boost the sales for this month, so we don't have to scrounge for cash when Jack arrives in a few months." Jenny explained, rubbing her belly that was once again displaying signs of motherhood.

"Oh yeah…" Natsu sighed. "I forgot I did that… again…" He chuckled nervously.

Maybe someone at Fairy Tail should have explained the concept of protection to Natsu.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **So how was it? Was it good? Does it do Mother's Day any justice? What about Jenny? Did I get her character right? Tell me in a review and don't forget to favorite and follow!**


End file.
